


Dakhanavar

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, past Seth/Jimmy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's lust, and then there's blood lust. Either way, Dean Ambrose has no clue what he's gotten himself into with Seth Rollins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one has been bubbling around my brain for a few weeks, but never any actual plot, just the idea of Seth Rollins as a vampire. Even then, that thought only showed up once he joined the Authority. It's him in that black button up shirt, I'm telling you... Anyways, after enough prompting and begging, here we are with a little smutty Ambrollins one-shot with vampirism. The title is the Armenian word for vampire, since Seth is half Armenian.
> 
> Read & review, please :) Thanks!

"Seth, you gotta promise me you won't use teeth."

"Now what would ever give you the idea that I'd go and do something like  _that_?"

Dean rolled his eyes before closing them, shivering at the feel of Seth's tongue licking up the underside of his length, before letting out a breathy laugh at his reaction, causing a chill to make its way across Dean's cock.

"Stop teasing me, you know exactly what the fuck I mean."

Seth looked up innocently at Dean, who was staring down at him with blown eyes and sweaty, wild hair. He wrapped a hand around Dean, stroking him languidly, while crossing his fingers on the other hand and placing it over his chest. "Cross my heart, I will not use teeth while sucking your dick."

Dean nodded slowly, noting the caveat to Seth's oath. Seth had a tendency to bite during sex, which he didn't usually mind, because the little bit of pain worked for him, set off sparks in the back of his brain that only strengthened that burning urge to cum.

It's just a bit harder to deal with when the person you're fucking has fangs.

Dean had asked Seth when did it happen, and Seth brushed it off, didn't want to talk about it, and Dean had his suspicions on who did it, but that didn't matter, because what did matter was Seth finding some way to make Dean's pulse quicken before biting down. He was scared at first, fuck, his boyfriend was a  _fucking vampire_ , and that is shit you do not expect to have to deal with, since, y'know, they're not supposed to goddamn exist.

But, well, here they were.

With Seth grinning up at him, blonde and black hair falling as a curtain around him, eyes dark and mischievous, and him dragging his tongue across his fangs before licking at his bottom lip.

Dean figured worse things could happen.

"Alright. You promised."

"I did."

"Well…go on then."

Seth closed his eyes, laughing and shaking his head, knowing a lot of this was still Dean's hesitation. He didn't blame him, if the roles were reversed, he'd probably feel the same way. He had his own ideas in his head about what he'd want to Dean to be like, but those thoughts went out of his head the moment he wrapped his lips around Dean, swallowing him down bit by bit with each slow bob of his head, humming in appreciation when he felt Dean's thighs tense under his hands.

He rubbed his hands gently up and down Dean's thighs, before feeling Dean's fingers thread slowly through his hair, grabbing hold and pulling gently, a sign for Seth to look at him. He looked up at Dean, who had a blissed out look of adoration and some shade of fear on his face, cautiously appreciative of Seth sucking his dick. Seth reached a hand towards Dean, and when he grabbed his other hand, he looked back at him, hoping he was expressing the need for trust as well as he could.

"Yeah…ok…" Dean whispered, but whether that was to Seth or to himself, neither of them knew. But soon, he had leaned his head back, eyes closed, as he pushed at Seth and gently thrust his hips up, trying to take some control of the situation. Seth allowed it, letting Dean push into his mouth harder and faster as time progressed, gritting out between harsh breaths that he loved to see Seth suck him.

That was answered with a quick glimpse up at Dean and a quirked eyebrow, as if to say  _really now?_

Soon, Dean was pulling on Seth's hair just a bit too much for Seth's taste, and when he dug his other hand roughly into Dean's thigh, the pain made Dean's body jerk, which pushed him further into Seth's mouth. Seth almost forgot that Dean had a masochistic thread in him, but he remembered now, and that was key.

He slid his mouth off of Dean's cock, sucking at the tip before moving his lips to Dean's thigh, wrapping a hand back around him, tight and firm, no more teasing to his touch.

"Fuck…why did you stop?"

"Because I said I wouldn't use teeth while sucking your dick."

"And? You weren't…fuck…" He thrust into Seth's hand, his breath becoming a bit more labored.

"You're right. I wasn't. But I want to use teeth, Dean…"

All that Seth could hear as he started to kiss the inside of Dean's thigh was a low groan, and Seth couldn't help but chuckle as he licked at a healing bite mark from a few days prior. The shiver that coursed its way up Dean's spine was the exact reaction Seth had been looking for.

"That's it baby… get yourself all nice and worked up for me. I'm going to let my hand go, and I want to watch you make yourself cum. Ok?"

He had barely let his hand go from around Dean's cock when he felt Dean's hand brush his, before he moved to trace his nails down Dean's thigh, watching with delicious amusement at what was before him.

He could see the muscles in his body tense and release, how Dean twisted his hand at the head of his cock with every stroke, his other hand clawing for purchase against the back cushion of the couch, and most importantly, he could hear the sound of skin against skin, the sound of uneven breathing, and that beautiful, delicious sound of pumping blood.

Seth couldn't help but feel himself throb a little, but the concerns of his own cock were second to his thirst. He could always make Dean suck him or something later, what he needed to do was taste both sides of that orgasm, both of them warm on his tongue and down his throat.

"God, fuck…Seth,  _fucking please_ …"

He knew what Dean wanted, but he needed to hear it for himself.

"Go on baby…tell me, what do you need me to do?"

"Fuck, just….bite me, please."

He could tell he was close, but he needed just another push before it would be at the right moment.

"What, like this?" He bit gently with no fangs; enough to cause pain but not enough to give the sharp sting that Dean was looking for.

"No, fuck, you know what…oh fuck, Seth, please please please, I'm gonna…"

And before Dean could finish his sentence, Seth had bitten down deeply, fangs puncturing skin, groaning in time with Dean as he came hard, spilling onto his hand and stomach, while his blood coursed, hot and full of adrenaline, into Seth's mouth.

The last aftershocks sputtered out of him, and Seth broke his mouth away, licking once over the marks before lapping at Dean's hand, sucking his fingers into his mouth one by one, sucking gently over the now sensitive head of Dean's slowly softening cock, and finally licking in broad stripes at Dean's stomach, making sure to get every last drop.

Dean's eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling harshly, a low groan emanating forth as he felt Seth kiss at his neck gently, before kissing him on the lips. "You're going to kill me one of these days, you know."

"I would never."

"I know you wouldn't."

"But it's probably a bad time to ask about if I can ever get you on the neck, huh…"

Dean lazily lifted a hand to swat at Seth, who climbed off of him laughing, wiping at the corners of his mouth, as he let Dean finally succumb to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Someday I will learn how to keep a one-shot a one-shot. Today is not that day. Because the idea of a sexually dominating Vampire Seth Rollins is just too tasty of an idea to let sit in one fic. So, I bring you more. Reviews make me happy, etc etc etc. If you want to know what songs are referenced to that I don't mention specifically by name, come find me on Tumblr, I'll gladly tell you.

He didn't know how much longer he could put up with this. He was a masochist, sure, in some slight manner, but to be fair, he hadn't exactly signed up to date a vampire. Life liked to throw these little curveballs at him. So when he found himself waking up on the couch an hour or two later, neck sore from the angle at which he slept, his inner thigh stinging slightly from the bite, he groaned inwardly about how he didn't have nearly enough painkillers for this.

It was always like this after Seth needed to feed. It wouldn't happen frequently, he found out that some of the mythology no longer qualified for vampires. They had evolved past some of the more mundane things, like the supposed allergy to silver (which he thought only applied to werewolves, but then again, what did he know), the aversion to crosses and holy water, and the aversion to running water.

There were other things that had become merely an annoyance, which was sunlight. Seth could go out in it, hell he tanned really nicely given his heritage, and Dean had gotten nervous to the point of nausea when Seth suggested a beach day.

_"Won't it, uh, kill you?"_

_"What? No. I'll just get really tired, but I'll be ok."_

_"Are you sure? You know, vampire…sunlight…aren't you gonna go poof or something?"_

_"…poof? Really?"_

_"Or what, do you blow up in some weird pile of blood like on that True Blood show?"_

_"Dean..."_

_"What?"_

_"Shut up."_

He had learned quickly to not believe in the horror stories he was told as a child, and for the most part, Seth could pass as a regular human being for the majority of the time, only really letting himself be his full creepy vampire self around Halloween season, and that's only because no one believed that it wasn't a costume.

Dean stumbled towards the bathroom, thinking a shower would be the best choice to get some of the tension out of his shoulders, and to wash up before determining that he'd fall face first into the bed. He watched the water turn a light shade of pink as the dried blood washed away, swirling down the drain, and while the hot water stung the wound, he was happy that it was clean. He checked his other thigh, and prodded at the healing mark there. Seth really needed to pick somewhere else to bite; he was starting to make wearing jeans very uncomfortable.

He took his time with washing his hair, letting the heat work more knots out of his shoulders, and it felt nice on his scalp. But soon, he knew that he couldn't go through all of the hot water or else Seth would wring his neck, and so he finished rinsing off, before shutting off the shower and stepping out to dry off.

He wiped off the mirror, and took a look at his neck, wondering if he'd be ok with Seth leaving marks there. He saw Seth's very rarely, because most of the time you couldn't really see them. They healed like any other mark, and after a while the scar would fade into the regular skin, just a shade paler or a shade darker, depending on how your skin healed. It was as if no one could tell. Maybe, maybe he'd ok it.

He also wondered how he'd look with fangs. Not that he wanted to be turned or anything, he was just morbidly curious. Which he imagined is what got him in trouble most of the time. After Seth had come out to him as being a vampire, the first thought that tumbled out of his mouth, after "who did it" was "oh sweet are there, like, vampire night clubs? Can we go?" Seth had gotten a little offended at the stereotypes, but Dean didn't know any better, and he really was interested in learning about this aspect of Seth with an open mind, and he wanted to dive right in. So, sue him.

He shrugged and walked out of the bathroom towards the bedroom, and had barely stepped inside when he noticed Seth getting dressed, wearing one of Dean's favorite outfits. A very slim fitting black suit with a black dress shirt, open at a few of the buttons, showing off just a slight bit of the chest hair that Seth was starting to let exist for more than a day at a time. His hair was down; the soft curls of blonde and black grazing his shoulders. He had just trimmed his beard too. He looked absolutely mesmerizing, and that's when Dean realized.

He didn't hide any of his power. Which means something was up.

Seth realized that Dean was standing there in nothing but a towel, hair still dripping wet from the shower, and staring at him.  _Oh, right, the glamour._  Seth moved his head almost like he was cracking his neck, and it felt as if the air in the room got thinner. Dean caught himself staring and it was as if his head got clearer. "Please be careful with that, Seth."

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get ready, that's all."

"For what, some big secret vampire cabal meeting or something?"

"…I'm proud of you for not calling it a coven. But no, not secret, not a meeting, and not a cabal. We're going out."

"What, you and the other vampires?" Dean was still amazed with himself that this was a phrase he was saying in real life.

"No, silly. You and I. You said you wanted to know if there were vampire nightclubs. There aren't, not really, not like in  _Queen of the Damned_  or  _True Blood_. But there  _are_  places that we tend to go towards, and who are aware of us, but they aren't vampire-specific."

Oh. "Oh."

"So come on, get dressed, it'll be fun, I promise."

* * *

Dean realized that Seth was right; it was just some innocuous club downtown, nothing to write home about. There were your stereotypical "clubbers," and some people of the more alternative groupings, tattoos and piercings and lots of black, but he also noticed college kids and people looking like they were just out for drinks after a rough day at work. A motley mix of people, the perfect location for vampires to hide amongst, he supposed.

He looked down at how he was dressed, which while it was a bit fancier than he usually opted for on a Saturday night, made him feel good because secretly he  _liked_  dressing nicer. He was just too lazy to actually do it most of the time. While black was more of Seth's color, Dean had opted for a white shirt, sleeves rolled up because he hated having his forearms covered for some reason, and some random grey dress pants that Seth had bought him. He felt real nice, even if the bite on his inner thigh was starting to itch.

Seth grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the back of the club, fingers resting right at the pulse point. Dean caught that, Seth wasn't nearly as slick as he thought he was sometimes, but he followed, looking around at the way the club was decorated. The walls were painted a blood red, and a lot of the fixtures were brass, with darkly lacquered wood and black leather seating. The place seemed kind of swank for the crowd that ran here, but then he heard the music that was playing. It was a bit heavier, and that's when he noticed that more of the stereotypical crowd was starting to bleed out of the building, with more of the alternative crowd showing up. Dean realized belatedly the pun his brain had made.

"So. You hang out on goth night or something?"

"Easiest place to hide a pair of fangs."

"Yeah, but can you really dance to goth music or rock music or whatever? Like  _really_  dance."

"And what is real dancing to you?"

"Fuck, I don't know, but I don't imagine you can do much."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out soon. There's a blonde girl across the bar, skinny thing, has a chest tattoo… she is staring you  _down_. And she's going to want to dance with you. Humor her, won't you?"

Dean looked over at Seth, whose eyes seemed like they had lighten up at the thought of him watching Dean and some nameless body riling themselves up. And then it hit him.

"Are you using me as bait?"

Seth laughed at that, a deep laugh that made him wipe at his eyes a little. "No. I won't touch a hair on her head unless she asks me to, and that's without glamour. I want to see you get all worked up, though. See you literally get hot under the collar. Here she comes…"

And sure as shit, this blonde in a tight black dress sauntered over to Dean, and asked if she was interrupting anything. Seth held his hands up, "no, not at all," and she took it as permission to ask Dean to dance. The song had just changed, and Seth grinned, knowing that this would be perfect. He pushed Dean's shoulder, and Dean took the hint, nodding and following the girl onto the dance floor.

Seth was right, there wasn't really anything different, not when the right song plays. He wasn't quite sure what song it was, but the singer sounded familiar, but the bass was loud, and the way this girl moved her hips against him was absolutely intoxicating, and he hadn't had anything to drink yet. She turned her body around, pressing against him, and motioned for him to move so she could speak directly into his ear. He leaned down, feeling her breath on his neck and ear, trying very hard to not give any more thought to how he was half hard already.

"So, you're Seth's, huh? Where's your bite?"

"Wait, what?!"

"Oh cut the crap, I can read it on you, you know. He's bitten you, a few times. But…" she placed a hand on his shoulder, pretending to dust something off, but really feeling for any noticeable ridges from the bites. "There are none there… none on your neck… how absolutely  _naughty_  of him. Do you think if I ask nicely, I can get between the two of you?"

Dean blinked as she rolled her hips against him as the song switched to something not as harsh as the prior song, but sounded a bit more sexual, the singer seeming to almost moan the lyrics out. His hand on instinct pressed against the small of her back, and she hummed in appreciation.

"He's staring at us, you know. He loves seeing you get all worked up, and  _fuck_ , the way he's staring… you hold onto him. He's got a waiting list, you know. He always turns them away, says he's already got someone, but they wait patiently. I, personally, think sharing is caring…and like I said, I'd love to be between the two of you… can you imagine how many bites you'd be covered in?"

Dean had groaned at the thought, namely because, one, this girl was hot and knew how to press all of his buttons already, two, because Seth  _was_  staring them down in a way you'd stare down a stripper, and three, because… wait…

"Wait, you're…"

"Yes, honey. You're one of the only humans in this club right now…" She notices the change in song, and lets go of Dean abruptly. "And that's my cue to leave you alone. Thanks for the dance, Dean. Feel free to find me, now that you know where I am. Please tell Seth about my offer…" She winked and strut off towards the bar, and Dean stood there for a moment, hard and confused and feeling honestly a little bit manipulated.

"And that would be Tasha. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"She wants our nuts."

"I know."

"You… you  _knew_  and you still let me dance with her?"

"Well, yeah. She's beautiful. She's a vampire. We both like women. And it's your first night at the club. Why would I keep you from having fun?"

"Having a hard-on on a dance floor with no relief is not what I consider fun."

"Well, fortunately for you, I am free to dance…"

Seth grabbed Dean, pulling him close to him, the song a little bit slower and had a rhythm more suited for sex than for dancing, but what was really the difference that night. Dean's head was spinning, because Tasha was right, he  _was_  one of the only humans there, and if what Seth had done at the house was bad to his mind, being in a club chock full of vamps with no glamour was making him feel drunk as fuck. Seth was whispering the lyrics in his ear, laughing when Dean shivered after Seth had licked his neck when one of the lyrics mentioned sucking someone dry.

All too soon the song was over, and Seth couldn't wait much longer to see Dean fall apart. He could hear that pulse over the bass of the song, and when the song changed, Seth grinned maliciously, and ran his tongue over one of his fangs, staring at Dean. "Follow me."

Dean pointed up towards the ceiling, indicating the music being played. "Wait… did they… who covered…  _who covered Nine Inch Nails?_ "

"Dean." Seth growled out, which caught Dean's attention. "I said follow me."

Dean followed, mostly because Seth had pulled at his hand sharply, and Dean stumbled after him, realizing that he was being pulled into a back room.

"Shit, Seth, do you know how fucking  _cheesy_  this is. Making out to 'Closer,' what is this, nineteen -  _oh fuck._ " The music was barely audible, the speakers had all been shot in the back room, but that didn't matter because Seth's mouth was on his neck, nibbling lightly, while his hands worked furiously at undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Take your pants off."

Dean knew he could have argued about having sex in a back room of a club to fucking "Closer," but all he could think of was the way his dick was throbbing, and he really needed to get off.  _Fucking Tasha_.

He nearly tripped in his rush to take his pants off, and Seth damn near ripped his boxers off of him, before picking him up and propping him against the wall, and Dean hadn't even noticed that Seth had his cock out until, wow, hey, pressing against him without any preparation, but apparently lubed and with a condom on. Fuck, he really  _was_  out of it from all that weird vampire glamour shit in the main part of the club.

"I know, no time for stretching, I'm sorry. Do you want me to make it not hurt?"

"Yeah, fuck, fine, just…  _fuck_."

Seth had grabbed his face with one hand, staring at him again, but this time letting the glamour fall on Dean a bit, while pushing his way inside, trying hard to not break eye contact despite wanting to close his eyes at how overwhelmingly tight and hot Dean was. He finally worked his way entirely inside, and that's when he lunged in for the kiss, all teeth scraping against lips and tongues teasing each other, while he slammed into Dean roughly, no pretense of drawing this out. He was hard and he was desperate and,  _fuck_ , he was so fucking hungry.

Dean wanted to laugh, what was even his life at this point, that he was being fucked against a wall by his vampire boyfriend while a distinctively more vicious sounding cover of "Closer" was playing. It was like a Hot Topic wet dream, but this was apparently his life, and when Seth gripped his hips and changed how he fucked into him, the thoughts cleared from his head, because all he wanted was to cum fucking  _everywhere_.

He leaned his head forward, wanting to move one of the hands he held onto Seth with, so he could instead jerk himself, but when he tried to move his hand, Seth gritted out "no," and instead moved a hand from his hip to do it himself. He was fast and firm, and Dean wanted to cry it felt so good, too good, way too much at once, the glamour was still on him and he wanted it to stop, he wanted to feel this for real. "Seth… glamour… stop it…"

Seth did that weird neck stretch thing and that's when Dean felt everything: the cold of the painted wall against his back, the soreness in his ass, and still that burning fucking urge to just let go and cum. Seth twisted his hand just the right way on a stroke, and Dean lost it, not even giving Seth a warning, just cumming hard, his head falling forward against Seth's shoulder, taking the moment to bite against the skin to stop from moaning like a whore in a club's back room. Who the fuck  _was_  he?

Feeling Dean cum around him was the only cue that Seth needed to stop holding back, snapping his hips the way only someone who was decidedly non-human could do, sinking his teeth into the juncture of Dean's shoulder and neck, moaning as he felt the blood in his mouth, slamming the palm of his hand against the wall as he thrust one last time into Dean before cumming hard, the moan turning into a low rumbling growl, one that, if Dean was more awake and not sore, he would find incredibly arousing in some strange way.

Seth finally let go of the bite, licking over at whatever drops he had left behind, and pulled out of Dean slowly, gently taking the condom off and disposing of it, before getting dressed. Dean stayed slumped against the wall, disheveled and sore in several places, but feeling oddly sated. Seth rolled his eyes, "get dressed, Dean."

After a few minutes of fumbling with his clothes, Dean finally managed to make himself look presentable, and Seth smiled, kissing him gently on the lips. "Should I buy you a drink?"

"Yeah. You've had a few. I think I deserve one."

Seth laughed, as he pulled Dean's hand and walked back towards the main part of the club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Are we even surprised anymore that I make these multi-chaptered? No? Alright then. Just in time for Halloween. Reviews are always welcomed.

He couldn't sleep, not for lack of trying. It was just that his thoughts were going a mile a minute, and all he could hear was that fucking  _shitbag_ and his mocking.

_"Oh, Seth, found yourself a new blood bag, huh? He's a pretty one… not as pretty as the others one you've had, but he cleans up nice."_

What a fucking  _asshole_. Oh, he knew  _exactly_  who that jackass was. He knew this motherfucker, knew his reputation: Jimmy. Fucking. Jacobs. And whenever he grinned and flashed his fangs, whenever Seth stayed silent, it was all the more obvious: that's who fucking  _made_  Seth.

Dean sat silent in the passenger seat on the way home from the club, neck and ass still sore from what had happened earlier. He was  _never_  quiet, not like this, not really. He'd at least grumble to himself, or tap his fingers against something, bounce his leg,  _anything_. But instead, Dean sat there. Silent. Unmoving. His head leaning against the window, looking out at the neon lights of the city. He had hoped maybe it was a mix of the alcohol, the blood loss, and the post-orgasm haze, all blended together with the fog that his brain felt from all the unchecked power of glamour that had permeated the club. But he knew what it really was.

It was Jimmy fucking Jacobs. Any semblance of confidence he had in his relationship with Seth flew right out of the window the minute he was called a "blood bag."

Seth didn't see him as that, right? He wasn't just some donor, he was his boyfriend, they loved each other, they lived with each other. It had been two months or so into their relationship before he had sat Seth down, and wanted to talk with him, truly.

_It was because he loved him that he did this. He had been noticing over a few weeks that Seth seemed to be losing some of that bright energy of his, he seemed overly fatigued. He had terrible bags under his eyes, he didn't eat or drink without getting sick, he looked sickly. He wanted to make sure Seth was taking care of himself, but every time he offered to help, Seth would just shut down and insist that he could do it himself._

_He just wanted to make sure he was ok._

_Which is why when Seth finally accepted that he'd have to tell him what was wrong, and Dean heard the words "Dean, I'm a vampire," he had gotten so angry. Seth was mocking him, right? Here he was, trying to help out, trying to be supportive, and his concern was turned into a joke. He went to say something, to argue with Seth, and that's when Seth showed him the fangs._

_That was when he learned what Seth needed when he got like this. And why Seth had let himself start to suffer. He didn't want to depend on Dean for it, didn't want their relationship to become just a matter of dependency._

Dean remembered that vividly. So why did what Jimmy said  _irk_  him like that?

Maybe it was what Tasha had said at the club… that there was a  _waiting_   _list_  for Seth, waiting patiently for Dean to fuck up, so they could come in and be…

Be what?

A  _blood bag_?

Dean turned over in bed, kicking at the sheets, the heat of the night making his skin clammy. He sat up, watching Seth's body, the slow rise and fall of his chest and stomach, the way his hair curled on the pillow and partly shrouded his face. He looked at how, with the low glow of the moon and of city lights, he could see the firm musculature of his body, and he knew how lucky he was. Or at least, how lucky he felt, but if it was just a means to an end with Seth… He had to find some way to regain control of this. He only knew one way to go about it.

Thank god that Seth slept like the fucking dead.

Dean quickly found some of Seth's ties, and he waited, patiently, until he would roll over onto his back, taking it as a chance to tie his wrists together, and then to the headboard. Seth shuffled around a bit, and Dean thought his cover was blown, but Seth quickly returned back to his deep sleep. It was almost too easy.

He very gently pulled the sheets off of Seth's body, and with just as much delicacy slid Seth's boxers off, before reaching for his dick, soft in his hand… but not for long, not if Dean had anything to say about it.

He was going to make sure that Seth knew what he had, and that he'd never get anything like this from just any other  _blood bag_  (why was he calling himself this, he knew he was more than that…)

He made no hesitation in his movements, leaning forward to suck carefully at him, humming in satisfaction as he felt him start to grow hard in his hand and in his mouth, encouraging him to go deeper, to use more tongue, to break away for air and stroke him, watching his abs contract and his hips wriggle as he woke him slowly out of his sleep.

Right as he saw Seth's eyes flicker open, he knew he had him.

"Mornin', sunshine."

Seth's response was a sleep-heavy groan as Dean swallowed him down in full, taking deep and even breaths to stop the fluttering in his throat. He focused on this being the best goddamn blowjob he had ever given in his life, ignoring the moans and whimpers and delicious cut off oaths that Seth would make, twisting his arms around, trying to break free. He had to push down at Seth's hips when he felt him thrusting into his mouth; he wouldn't allow Seth to control any of this at all. When he thought that he had Seth all nice and worked up, he broke away, wiping at his mouth, laughing darkly as Seth twisted around in bed, groaning.

"Dean, come on…"

"Nah, I think I like you like this."

"Come on, Dean, don't tease me, that's not fair."

"Oh, what, you don't like being made left to guess what's going to happen?"

Seth blinked slowly, trying to interpret what Dean meant by that, when he suddenly heard the snapping of a cap, and then felt cold wetness at his ass. He felt his hips jerk up as Dean circled his finger slowly, teasing him.

"I know you have a list of people just waiting for the moment I trip up… people who are just  _begging_  you to feed on them, huh… But they can't make you feel the way I can, huh?"

"Dean, what are you talking about _ohmygod._ " Seth swallowed hard as he felt Dean's finger push in slowly, resting, waiting for him to answer.

"Well? Can they?" Dean moved his finger back, before sliding in a second finger, watching as Seth curved his neck backwards, before moving back to look down at him. He could tell the moment Seth looked at him that he had unlocked that part of Seth, that wild and vicious side of him, and when Seth opened his mouth to speak, the slight tip of fang made itself known.

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about." He closed his eyes as Dean thrust his fingers a bit roughly into Seth, and he had to choke back a moan as Dean continued the pace, fucking him slow but rough.

"Lying isn't a good look for you Seth. I heard all about the list of people that come up to you,  _begging_  you to bite them. I bet you'd love a little harem of blood bags to choose from, now wouldn't you?" He twisted his fingers slightly and moved a touch deeper, pressing until he heard the air escape Seth's lungs, a strangled noise of pleasure breaking forth.  _Got 'im._

Seth knew that he reasonably should be upset, Dean had obviously let what both Tasha and Jimmy had said get under his skin, and that was his fault for not warning him about them. He should have known that Dean would take it personal, he always did. And he knew he should have told Jimmy that things were different involving Dean.

But he hadn't.

But then Dean was pressing against his prostate and oh  _fuck_  he just wanted to cum, Dean had him riding so close to that edge, he could feel it.

Dean watched as Seth fell a bit closer towards release, and that's when he paused his fingers, and pulled them out slowly, watching the disappointment blossom across Seth's face.

"You know, I could leave you just like this. All tied up and hard and stretched out. I could go call Jimmy, or Tasha, or any of the other  _blood bags_  in your phone and tell them to come on by, I left you nice and ready for them. I could fucking do that, you know."

Dean's voice was shaking with both anger and arousal, he loved seeing Seth all worked up like this, and knowing that he can't do anything about it, that he had to depend on Dean for something  _more_  than just blood…

"What, Seth, you gonna stay quiet again? Gonna stay quiet like when Jimmy was talking shit, or like the car ride home? You don't even have anything to say? What makes you think you deserve this, that you deserve to cum, huh?" He trailed a finger up the bottom of Seth's cock, and the way that his breath caught, the vision of his body tensing, and the telltale glisten of precum at the tip, it was too enticing. He swiped a clean finger at the head, bringing it to his mouth to taste.

He made an exaggerated show of moaning at the taste, laughing as with every movement Seth made, it made his dick bob against his body, leaving a tiny pool for Dean to continue feeding from. How apropos, he was the one to feast now. "Oh, it must be  _terrible_  to be on the other side of this, isn't it Seth? Wondering when is it going to happen, when are they done playing with their food?"

"Dean, enough."

Dean tilted his head to the side, having just put his finger back in his mouth, before pulling it back out with a small pop. "What, did I hit a fucking nerve?"

"Dean, I don't know what you think I did, but either let me cum, or untie me so we can figure this out."

"I think the answer to either option is no."

Seth groaned, wanting to either cum or possibly beat Dean senseless or maybe both, but he knew that this was extreme, even for Dean's levels. "Honestly. What is it. What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do. You didn't tell me about your  _waiting list_. You didn't tell me about Jimmy, even though it was kind of fucking obvious, and you didn't fucking defend me. What am I supposed to think? You couldn't even tell your fucking  _maker_  that I'm not just fucking food. It's almost like you're ashamed of me…"

"I'm not ashamed of you… I'd be more sentimental but… I'm tied up… and you've got me all worked up… so unless you plan on setting me loose…" Seth had sounded hopeful, but Dean wouldn't fall for it.

"Nah, sorry, can't let that happen… I kind of like you like this. All hard and near the edge…"

"You know I could rip these ties in fucking half, right?"

"They're  _your_  ties, ask me if I'd be upset about that." Dean gloated, trailing fingers across Seth's balls, laughing when he felt him shift under his touch again.

That made Seth pause, enough for Dean to shove two fingers back inside of him, making his back arch and his toes curl. "It'd be such a waste to leave you like this, all stretched out and  _wanting_ …" Dean made no hesitation in grabbing the lube with his other hand, before sliding his fingers out, and quickly lubing up himself up, before shoving himself inside of Seth, taking no time to fuck roughly into him, chasing only his own completion.

"Look at how badly you want this Seth... I can feel you fucking  _throbbing_  in my hand, you know that? I bet you no one else could ever make you feel like this, huh? Tell me..." Dean was gripping tightly onto Seth's hips, forcing frustrated whimpers out of Seth. "Go on... tell me..."

Seth couldn't form words, but he kept shaking his head, hoping it would convey his answer that  _no_ , no one else could.

Dean was getting closer to the edge, having been overwhelmingly hard from watching Seth writhe and squirm beneath him, and his hand reached for Seth's neglected cock. Seth thought he'd gotten a reprieve, that he'd be allowed to cum, but suddenly Dean was gripping the base tightly, and that's when he realized  _the jackass wasn't going to let him._  He could hear how harshly Dean's pulse was going, and that's what made this worse. He wasn't getting  _either_  need satisfied.

Dean was getting exactly what he wanted.

Finally, Dean came hard, only releasing his hold on Seth when he pulled out. He stumbled over to the dresser, knees still weak from the orgasm, but quickly threw jeans and a shirt on, before heading towards the bedroom.

"Dean. DEAN."

Dean walked back into the room, a toothbrush in his mouth. "What?" He mumbled, mouth full of toothpaste. He held a finger up to pause Seth while walking back towards the bathroom. A minute or two later, he walked back in, wiping at the corners of his mouth. "Sorry, had to spit."

"…Aren't you gonna let me loose?"

"Nah."

"What do you mean,  _nah._ "

"I mean, nah, I'm not untying you. Sorry."

"…Dean I swear to fucking god…"

"I'm gonna go to the bar. Don't know when I'll be back. Why don't you use your weird vampire powers or something to get someone to untie you though, 'kay?"

"Dean you better fucking untie me."

Dean waved, and then walked out of the room, flicking the light off. Seth kept yelling at Dean, and was answered only with the sound of a door slamming shut.

After a few minutes, Seth decided the loss of some neckties would not be the end of the world, and promptly ripped his arms down, brain fogging from lust and bloodlust and  _rage_.

Once he got himself situated, he knew only one thing: Dean Ambrose was  _fucked._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no words for this chapter, except "sorry it's late" and "please don't piss off Seth again, Dean."

Dean knew it was only a matter of time. He was fortunate for the fact that Seth had tried making it an early night, in a town where bars don't close until at least 3 or 4 AM. So he had another hour or two to kill, while he waited for his inevitable demise. Surely that would be what would happen, right? Seth would let his hunger and his rage get the best of him, and Dean's knack of self-fulfilling prophecies would come true.

" _You're going to kill me one of these days."  
_ _"I would never."  
_ _"I know you wouldn't."_

Who knew anything anymore? Yesterday morning, since it was technically a new day after all, Dean had woken up knowing that he was in love with Seth, and Seth was in love with him, and that Seth was still in the middle of one of his cravings, and that his thighs were sore from healing bites, and that jeans absolutely blew to wear, and that Seth's got the prettiest mouth in the damn world.

The events of the night seemed to jeopardize all of that.

So here he was, waxing poetic in his mind, eulogizing himself - because who else would? - in a bar downtown, a bit more gritty and, to put it bluntly,  _human_ , than the club Seth had brought him to earlier. Here he didn't need to follow a dress code, he didn't need to worry about politics, he didn't need to worry about feeling drunk without having a drink. The only mind games that people would play with him here were minimal at best, because he doesn't  _do_  mind games, and he can read people a mile away, and pick out all the flaws in their lies before they open their mouth. A necessary trait, growing up alone.

He ran a finger over the rim of the bottle of his beer, elbows resting against the scuffed varnish of the bar, sighing to himself. This was stupid. Why was he so upset about this? He went to go take a swig, planning on just finishing his drink before heading home to his fate, when he heard voices next to him.

"Hey, you were at The Complex earlier, right?"

Oh goddamnit. Just when he thought he could deal with something absolutely  _human_. Another voice spoke up this time.

"Yeah… yeah I remember you, you were with Seth Rollins! How'd the fuck did someone like you end up with someone like  _him_?"

Dean placed the bottle back down on the bar, the alcohol never touching his lips, and turned to tell them  _maybe they just weren't being enough scumbags_ , when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean ended up with me because I like him. He's charming. He's handsome. He's delicious. And he wouldn't harass people in a bar when they obviously aren't in the mood to socialize. Now, would you darling?" Seth drawled, tightening his grip on Dean's shoulder to emphasize possessiveness.

Dean froze momentarily, before clearing his throat, taking a quick sip of his beer. "No. I wouldn't,  _dear._ " He didn't look back towards Seth saying this, instead choosing to look straight at the two, he hated using the term, blood bags staring him down.

"And you also wouldn't persist after someone repeatedly tells you that they're not interested, right? You'd understand that no means no, and that harassing someone for attention is the quickest way to not get it, right?" Seth's voice seemed laced with poison this time, and Dean took this as a sign to make his way out of the confrontation that would happen, and to instead step outside and have a cigarette.

Once Seth saw Dean walk out of the bar, his bottle leaving condensation rings on its coaster, his sight turned back to the two hopefuls in front of him.

"Now listen here, you little wastes of space. I wouldn't use either of you for a blood bag, because that's all you are. You're not worthy of being anything else. You harass, you stalk, you're absolutely insufferable, and I could snap the both of your necks before you even blink. So go, run off, tell the rest of this little  _waiting list_  that there will be no openings in the foreseeable future, and that if I hear any word that  _any_  of you even so much as  _look_  at Dean the wrong way, I will be pouring your carotids into a flask for Jimmy Jacobs,  _do you fucking understand me_?"

Before the nameless individuals - nameless only because Seth invested no energy in trying to remember their names or faces, their existence didn't matter to him - could reply with any feigned indignation, he pulled out cash from his wallet, placing it beneath the coaster that Dean's abandoned beer rested on, before turning briskly to head out of the door.

He found Dean resting against the corner of the bar, hunched over slightly, inhaling his cigarette deeply. Dean let out the cloud of smoke, letting it rise above his head, before flicking the butt of it down the alleyway.

"Was wondering if you'd come looking for me."

"I knew you were out here."

"I meant after I tied you up."

Seth kept silent, trying to not conflate his anger at the pissants from inside with his anger at Dean from earlier, but failing miserably.

"You made me rip very expensive ties, just to find you and calm you down from your little insecurity hissy fit."

"Do you fucking blame me, Seth? You heard them, everyone else can see I'm not fucking good enough for you, shit you have a fucking  _waiting list_ , like, why me? Why am I so special that you keep me around and don't just treat me like a fucking blood bag, huh? I ain't anything special. Like, thanks for sticking up for me in there, but I really didn't need you defending me against your little fan club. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself, always have, always will."

"I  _defended_  you because you're my  _boyfriend_."

Dean scoffed, placing his hands in his pockets. "So you'll defend me against some fanboys, but not against your maker, huh? What, are you afraid of  _Jimmy Jacobs_ , really?"

Seth glared at him, the anger taking his brain over. Before Dean could say anything else, he was grasped by the front of his shirt, and dragged deep into the alley by Seth. Before he could realize what was happening, his jacket was off of his shoulders, and he was pinned against the wall. Seth took the moment to slip his own jacket off, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt, his hand resting right beneath Dean's jaw, wrapping around his neck.

"If you think for one fucking second that I don't see you as more than a blood bag, then fine. Be a blood bag."

Without warning, Dean felt his neck being bent to the side, and Seth clamped his mouth down onto the crook of his neck roughly, pressing his entire body into Dean, so that all Dean could feel was the brick at his back, and Seth's form at his front.

Dean was used to the pain of biting, but Seth was always nearly clinical in his handling of feeding. He was never desperate; it was clean marks to ensure a nearly seamless healing process. He'd feed only enough to feel full, never being gluttonous in his draining. He did everything in his power to make it as painless as possible, even using some slight glamour to mask it.

This was not that type of feed. This was anger, and pure hunger, and Dean thought his shoulder was being ripped apart, that this was it, Seth was going to drain him, to kill him. He could feel blood and spit slowly breaking free from Seth's lips to drip slowly down his skin, and that seemed to be one of the only things he could pay attention to.

Besides Seth grabbing one of his legs and wrapping it around his waist, grinding against him harshly.

Seth was spurred on when Dean lazily clutched at his hair, wrapping his other arm around Seth's back, trying to tilt his hips towards Seth's, in some twisted reprise of what had happened earlier at the club. Each little gasp and whine out of Dean's mouth from the pain only caused Seth to feed more frantically, groaning into the wound of his making.

Dean couldn't think straight. He was focused only on the feel of Seth's teeth in his neck, of Seth rutting against him, on the low, guttural noises Seth made as he sucked at his blood, the sting of air against his neck when Seth finally broke free, voice ragged, tainted with the thickness of blood.

"If you were a blood bag, I'd drain you fucking empty and leave you in this fucking alley to be found whenever. I'd have you covered in wretched bite marks, use you only for feeding or for fucking, pass you around like you're a flask at a high school bonfire. Everyone would have a taste, but I'd always have kills.  _Always_.

"So tell me Dean, do I treat you like a blood bag, hmm?"

Dean tried to swallow, throat dry and his brain spinning. After finally getting enough moisture in his mouth and throat, he whispered out, "no."

"What was that?"

"N-no." The voice was strained, he was exhausted and, frankly, he'd never lost this much blood at once, and he'd lost a lot of blood in his day. Between being fed on and what blood managed to make it to his dick, he was surprised he was conscious.

"Good."

Seth pressed his lips against Dean's, kissing him with a mouth that tasted of blood and promises. He quickly pulled Dean's other leg to rest around him, and when Dean weakly crossed his ankles, holding himself in place, Seth returned to the task at hand, a palm slamming against the brick wall as he continued rutting against Dean, breathing harshly into his mouth, close to completion.

"Fuck, you test my patience so fucking much, but if you think for one fucking minute you aren't special, you're more of an idiot than I thought." Seth pulled his hand away from the wall, biting quickly at his wrist.

"It won't change you, I'd never ask you to do that. But this will make sure,  _fuck_ …" His thrusts were getting erratic, and he could see Dean trying desperately to catch up. "It'll make sure that everyone knows you're  _mine._ "

Dean nodded weakly, knowing he really didn't have it in him to argue. Some part of him knew this meant something big, but all he could think of was his neck, his dick, and the bleeding wrist at his mouth. Any rational sense in him that told him to  _not put the bleeding wrist in his mouth_  flew out of the window, once it hit his tongue.

It felt like the world lit on fire around him. It felt like the brick at his back went from harsh pain to gentle scratching. And when Seth's body stilled against his, making what could only be described as a growl against his skin, he felt nothing but pleasant warmth spark along his limbs. Slumping against Seth, breath harsh and uneven, he closed his eyes, in what could only be described as peaceful rest.

Seth's eyes were still closed, letting the monster subside, eyes and teeth returning to normal. He could feel Dean against him, weak but still alive, not near the point of draining, but he knew he'd risked a lot. If Dean wanted to know what he was calling himself, he had to see first hand. Seth just regretted that it had gotten to that point. He looked down at his wrist, seeing it already starting to heal up, nothing but a faint pink line at the moment. It would soon disappear altogether, and when he took a quick peek at Dean's shoulder, he could already see the skin starting to heal.  _Good, it's already working._

He moved away from the wall, carrying Dean against him, bending down quickly to grab both of their jackets, placing Dean's over his shoulders to hide the bite. He had to get him home and into a bed. They'd talk more when he woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up, this semester was hell, but I'm done with finals, and the writing muse has come back to me! I had way too much fun writing this. It's a bit of filler, gives you some background for Seth's origins, but it's setting up nicely for the next chapter. I hope to close this off in another chapter or two, but knowing me, it'll make it to like... almost 10 chapters before they decide to go mum. I promise I will do my best to not have it be a month out.

He knew he took it too far.

Watching Dean's sleeping form, bundled under layers of blankets, a cooler waiting patiently by the bed, filled with bottles of water, sports drinks, and some smoothies, he leaned against the doorframe, chewing at his bottom lip in thought.

He had wanted to show Dean what he would have been treated like if he was only a bloodbag. He wanted to show that Dean meant more to him than just that, but instead he had only made things worse by almost killing him, and then marking him.

When he was human, Seth was calculating, analytical, able to act without hesitation but doing so with a clear mind and a safety plan (or at least he liked to tell himself he could.)

Now, as a vampire? He was just sloppy and headstrong.

There was only one person who could help him out with this mess that he'd made, and it was the same person who always did.

Moving from the door towards the darkened hallway, Seth pressed one of the favorite contacts on his phone, tapping his foot anxiously as it rang. Finally, right as he was about to hang the phone up, a drawling laugh, tinny through the speaker, answers him.

"Well well well, speak of the fucking devil, Seth, how are you? Hey, before you say anything, let me just say that I am so proud of you, and also so flattered that you offered to pour those two wannabags into a flask for me. God, you're just so fucking  _considerate_  and  _generous_ , this is why you're my favorite fledgling, you know that?"

"Jimmy, help, I marked Dean."

"... Really? Really, Seth, fucking really, here I am, singing your praises about how you're the best protege I've ever had, and you go and ruin it by being a boner killer and telling me you  _marked_  that scruffy douchebag?"

"God, Jimmy, what is your fucking problem with him?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you via cellphone, goddamnit. It's just that, yet again, here comes Jimmy fucking Jacobs to save the goddamn day, because  _Tyler can't keep his fangs to himself_."

Seth bristled at his old name, from when Jimmy had found him in Iowa, the life he had before.

"What did I say about using that name?"

"At least this time the person you decided to feed on wasn't a chicken fucker. Ruined my goddamn  _outfit_ , fucking shit, I looked sharp as  _fuck_ , you jackass."

"One, what vampire wears all white? Two, you're the one who strung him up."

"One, a vampire who isn't a sloppy fucking eater. Two, yeah to make it look like it was some drug deal gone wrong, not some fledgling vampire going insane at a jugular."

"Oh for the love of… will you just get over here and help me?!"

"I'm not sure what the fuck to help you with on this, but yeah yeah give me ten, alright? You're lucky I love you."

Seth had to scoff at that. "Yeah, love, right."

"I could have left your ass to bleed to death, don't ever forget that."

How could Seth ever?

Before he could reply, the line went dead, the screen flashing CALL ENDED before turning black. Sighing in frustration, Seth placed the phone back in his pocket, taking the last vestiges of relative peace and quiet to tidy up, letting his mind wander away from the evidence of his rash behavior in the bedroom.

As he busied around the apartment, his thoughts moved backwards, to when he was still in Iowa…

_He was much younger, still entirely too gangly and awkward, but with a bravado far too big for his gawky body. He had heard of this club, The Fall, and after some coercion, he'd sweet talked his friend Marek into waiting in line with him, fake IDs pressed firmly into clammy palms._

_"You sure about this, Tyler?"_

_"Dude, relax, it'll be fine, we'll get some drinks, might get drunk, it'll be fun."_

_When the time had come to show their IDs, Tyler handed his calmly to the bouncer, who looked at Tyler with a judging eye, before shrugging and muttering something in some garbled up language that was most definitely not English, before waving Tyler in. Marek, however, lost his nerve, shouting out "I'll catch you at home, Tyler, I'm not feeling up to it tonight!"_

_Tyler had stood there, somewhere between aghast and murderous, watching his best friend bitch out. He was hoping to have Marek there as a backup for him, but so much for someone whose last name is Brave._

_He had been there for maybe twenty minutes, edging closer to a half hour, before he'd gotten a tap on his shoulder. The man standing next to him wasn't much older than him, appearance wise, and Tyler had inches on him in height, but there was some sort of presence around him, some mischievous glimmer in his eyes._

_"Well, who are you? You're a new face here. New faces only mean one thing…" The man looked at Tyler's body, admiring, and Tyler felt a little bit on display, like he were meat at a butcher shop, but this guy seemed interesting, and someone that he could probably become friendly with, given they both seemed to have that alternative rocker vibe thing going on._

_"But first, let me introduce myself, how rude of me. The name's Jimmy Jacobs. And you are?"_

_"Tyler Black." He wasn't sure why his throat felt tight, why his voice cracked, or why he felt like his head was swimming, but Jimmy smiled at him, and that seemed like the only thing that mattered._

_"Why don't you follow me, Tyler. I want you to meet some friends of mine."_

Seth was interrupted by repetitive buzzing noises, along with fervent knocking. He hurried to the door, whipping it open.

"Be quiet, you're gonna wake him up."

"Well excuse the fuck out of me, you're the one who left me hanging out here for, like, ten fucking minutes. You know I can't just  _walk in_ , Tyler."

"Don't fucking call me that."

"Shut the fuck up and invite me in.  _Please_."

Seth rolled his eyes dramatically, groaning. "Please come in, Jimmy."

Jimmy grinned, pushing past Seth as he strode in, turning around once he was inside the apartment, looking at the pictures on the wall. " _Thank you_. Nice place you've got here. Now, tell me what happened. Better more, gimme your arm."

Seth closed the door quietly, leaning against it as he watched Jimmy take in his surroundings. When he had asked for Seth's arm, however, Seth immediately crossed his arms tightly against his chest.

"What, do you not trust my word or something, Jimmy? I can't just tell you what happened?"

"You're my favorite, how many times do I need to tell you that. I chose to give you a gift instead of killing you, that takes trust to bind someone that close to you. I'd never doubt you in a heartbeat.  _However_ , since you decided to mark Dean, I need to know what you did to warrant giving him your fucking blood in the first place. So, wrist out, Tyler, and make sure to not try and distract me. It'll only end badly for you."

Seth didn't even argue with his old name being used, instead just rolling the sleeve back on his right arm, before sticking the arm out towards Jimmy. "Try to be quick about it, I do need to go check on Dean…"

"Yeah yeah yeah shut up." And with that, Jimmy bit down, quickly, into Seth's arm.

Seth tried his best to keep his thoughts clear, so Jimmy could get this over and done with, but he couldn't help but go back to that first time when he felt the sharp sting of the fangs.

_Jimmy had bought him a beer or two, nothing overly troublesome, considering that Tyler didn't know what he had wanted to drink, and Jimmy didn't want him too inebriated. The rest of Tyler's memory had gotten rather blurred at this point, just remembering bodies. Lots of bodies, bodies covered in alcohol and blood and mouths everywhere, and he clearly remembered Jimmy nibbling at his hip and then that sharp sting…_

"What did I tell you about distracting me? Like, thanks for the trip down memory lane for a moment, but I'm trying to figure out what the fuck you did to Dean." Jimmy had broken away from Seth's arm momentarily, voice thickened with blood, before going back to his arm.

Seth did his best to focus on what had happened in the alleyway earlier that night, and when he felt Jimmy break away again, his arm went limp from Jimmy's grasp. Seth clamped a hand over the bite, letting it heal under his touch, while he watched Jimmy quietly.

He was standing there, eyes shut, as if he were thinking deeply. When he opened his eyes, he looked around briefly, before finding the kitchen area, promptly ripping a napkin from its holder, wiping at his mouth.

"I gotta give it to you Tyler. You really know how to fuck up a situation properly." He tossed the napkin into the trash, leaning against the counter after.

"You're lucky you didn't kill him, with how you ripped into his fucking shoulder. God, Tyler… Sorry, shit,  _Seth_ , you know what I fucking tasted? Confusion. Heartache. I feel like I need a goddamn shot of Pepto Bismol now, Christ… You really got it bad for him, don't you?" Jimmy looked uncomfortable at the thought, but if this was what Seth wanted, then, damnit, Jimmy would do his best to help out, however he could.

"Yeah…"

"Alright, well let's fix this royal fuck up then, now shall we? Oh, and uh… Seth?"

Seth tilted his head in confusion.

"Next time you have company over, make sure to wash your face. Sloppiest eater I've ever met, my god…"

* * *

Seth had been sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Dean's chest rise and fall, shallowly, but breathing all the same. Pulling back the several blankets on the bed, he stared down at Dean's shoulder, the healing skin having dulled down from the fresh pink it had been before he had called Jimmy.

He went to brush some hair out of Dean's face, the cold sweat leaving strands stuck against his forehead. God, thinking back on how much blood he had glutted himself on, Dean shouldn't even be alive. Fortunately, Jimmy had given him enough foresight when he had made him to let him know what medical supplies to keep around.

Seth laughed darkly at the concept of hooking up a real blood bag for Dean.

Watching the IV rest against his arm - taped probably too much but Seth was taking no chances in the needle falling out - he held Dean's other hand, rubbing his thumb across the knuckles, before raising it to his lips to kiss gently.

He was pleasantly surprised when the hand loosely jerked against his lips, forming into the loosest fist Seth had ever seen Dean make.

"Hey you… you're awake."

Dean coughed, eyes still very heavy-lidded, his voice in shambles. "Do me a favor?"

"What's that."

"Bash your face off my fucking hand, I can't punch too well right now."

Seth closed his eyes, sighing. "I deserved that."

"You deserve an ass kicking." Dean grumbled, coughing dryly. Seth dropped Dean's hand to reach over towards the cooler of drinks, pulling out a bottle each of water, smoothie, and sports drink.

"Which one you want first?"

"I want a fucking steak and to punch you in the dick."

He was trying very hard to not lose his temper at Dean, because he really did deserve the treatment he was getting, but it still hurt to get this sort of attitude when he was trying to fix what he had done wrong.

"See, I'd aim for the taint, if I were you, Dean. It's funnier, I find." Jimmy strolled into the room, moving to stand behind Seth's sitting form.

"What the fuck do you want."

"To be honest with you? World domination… a nice long leather duster… a large, soft bed-"

"Jimmy's here to help me out." Seth swatted behind him at Jimmy, not having the patience for his sarcastic wit on top of Dean's fatigued irritableness.

Dean moved to sit up slightly, the blankets falling away to show that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Jimmy whistled low, moving past Seth to clamber up on the bed, choosing to sit on Dean, moving his head to stretch out his neck. He observed the damage Seth had done, and nodded at how the skin was already healing pretty well.

"Gotta say, Seth, you did good."

Dean shifted, uncomfortable at Jimmy sitting on him, as if they were friends. "Do you mind getting off of me?"

"You're comfy, so, no. And besides, this gives me the perfect chance to apologize, face to face."

Seth felt he had caught a case of whiplash over the last two minutes, watching Jimmy straddle Dean's body to stare at the healing wound, and then offer to apologize.

"Apologize for what? Being a fucking dick?"

"Sort of. I apologize for inadvertently almost getting you murdered because of my idiot protege here."

Dean nodded, far too tired to push Jimmy off of him.

"I  _don't_  apologize for calling you mangy or scruffy, because you are. You look like you're in dire need of a rabies shot, a flea bath, and a razor. Listen, as Seth's maker, I'm always going to want what's best for him. He's my favorite. However, he's decided to make you his pet, and so I need to respect that. You apparently mean a lot to him, so I promise I will do my best to not outright mock you."

"...oh great, so I'm a pet now?"

"Dean. Pets get taken care of. Food gets shat out. Look on the bright side of things for once, would you? Seth's marked you as his. You've got protection now. And since you're protected by my fledgling, that means you're protected by me. You know, by, like, proxy."

Jimmy smiled, patting a hand against Dean's cheek, wincing slightly when he felt the cold sweat against his hand.

"So, get some rest, heal up, and once you've gotten some strength in you, beat the hell out of Seth, because this is the second time I've had to help him out with a mess he's made, but at least this time I'm not covered in blood and stringing up a dead redneck in an alleyway upside down. It's a fun story, you should ask him sometime. Maybe he can tell you while he's feeding you cut up pieces of steak, because man does Seth have a lot to atone for right now,  _don't you, Tyler._ "

With that, Jimmy climbed off of the bed, grinning at Seth.

"Well, I really ought to be heading out, Tasha's been blowing up my phone the entire time I've been here. Glad I could be of help. Love you, smooches, you're still my favorite, even if you fuck up royally every now and then. Have fun cooking him steak!"

Jimmy blew a kiss at Seth, before striding out of the bedroom, leaving Seth standing confused in the bedroom. Dean watched, sleepily, as Jimmy walked out, and he slid himself back down a bit, letting the blankets cover him once more.

"Yeah, some help…" Seth mumbled to himself, the sound of the door slamming shut punctuating the sentence for him.

"Hey, pass me a water bottle, would ya,  _Tyler_."

"Oh no, you don't get to call me that."

"I get to call you whatever the fuck I want, dickbag, you almost killed me. Get me the water. And then, when I'm done sleeping this off, you're making me plenty of steak. Rare. Maybe even blue, fuck it. Hope you're full, asshole," Dean paused to yawn, shuffling underneath the blankets to get comfortable. "Because I'm gonna make your life hell."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is much more Dean & Jimmy, and setting up Seth's past, and there's some past Jimmy/Seth in this. But man, I had way too much fun writing this.

It went on for months.  _Months_. Seth had been more than past his intense hunger, it only showing up severely once every few months when he  _didn't_  gorge himself, so for now he was okay to subsist on the frozen blood bags he kept for emergencies.

Because there was no way in hell that his fangs were touching Dean  _anytime_  soon.

He had expected the first few weeks to be as rough as they were, the worst being Dean forcing him to cook him steak.

" _This is medium-well, I said blue."  
_ _"I'm not feeding you uncooked steak, you'll get sick."  
_ _"Oh, so you'll drain me fucking dry in an alley, but you won't feed me rare steak, that makes sense."  
_ _"Shut up and eat your fucking steak."  
_ _"No, because it's too well-done."  
_ _"It's not well-done."  
_ _"WELL IT AIN'T FUCKING RARE NOW IS IT?"  
_ _"Fine, I'll eat the fucking steak."  
_ _"No, it's my steak."  
_ _"You are insufferable."  
_ _"You almost killed me."  
_ _"UGH."_

Seth had done everything he could think of over the time, even things that Dean hadn't explicitly asked for, but had made obvious hints towards. He got all of the movies and tv shows that Dean had wanted to catch up on either on BluRay or DVD; kept a close eye on the bite and how it was healing, waiting until it was fully healed before he offered to give him neck and shoulder massages (Dean had turned those offers down, opting instead for his chair in the living room that massaged his back, leaving Seth feeling useless); he even got Dean all the unhealthy sweets he had asked for, mumbling to himself as he pushed the apartment door open with his shoulder, hands full with bags of ice cream and cookies and brownies.

He hadn't expected to walk in on Dean, on the couch, jerking off, two months into his "punishment" of sorts.

He tried to not make any noise, wanting to watch, but the door closed behind him, betraying him, the bastard.

"Oh, hey, didn't realize you'd be home so quickly." Dean had slowed his hand, smirking at Seth. Oh, he had known, he had known  _very well_ , having planned this out himself.

"Yeah, uh. Got you your stuff. Did uh… did you want them now, or… did you want some help?"

"Nah, I've got this covered. You can make me my brownies though. Extra chocolate chips.  _And frosting_. Got it?"

Seth gulped, flashing back briefly to the last time he had seen Dean like this on the couch, and how he had fed so well from it.

"Sure. Lemme… lemme get started on that."

Seth brought the bags into the kitchen, moving the blood bags to a back corner so he could place Dean's ice cream away. Just as he had turned the oven on to preheat for the brownies, he heard a slight moan from the living room.

Oh. Right.

He tried to keep his mind busy, focusing on getting the materials together, making sure that these were the best goddamn brownies in existence.

He had just started mixing the batter when the moan got louder, followed by " _oh fuck."_

Goddamnit.

He was proud of himself for getting the brownies ready enough to go in the oven, but when he heard Dean's moans getting unnecessarily louder than they needed to be, Seth contemplated placing his head inside the oven as opposed to the brownies. It'd end his suffering sooner, he imagined.

Seth wasn't even hungry, not really, but hearing Dean moaning like a wanton whore in the living room made his fangs make an unwelcome appearance, and so he reached into the freezer to get a blood bag to thaw, waiting impatiently to let it get to a temperature he could actually digest.

He could imagine it. He could imagine seeing Dean's stomach tensing, how his hips would jerk up as he came, how his head would fall back, throat bared, his stomach and hand streaked… He could hear Dean's pulse in his ears, and he wasn't sure what was worse, his hunger or his erection, neither of which would see any relief, so did it really matter?

Instead, here was Seth. Sitting on the counter in the kitchen, waiting for Dean's brownies to finish baking, nursing a blood bag as if it were a drink-box, grumbling to himself as he heard Dean come loudly, hearing him chuckle to himself, make some remark about how  _good_  that one felt.

He hoped the brownies came out disgusting.

Once the smell of chocolate had started to permeate in the kitchen, Dean padded in, still naked, still streaked with cum, smiling at Seth, who brought the bag away from his mouth.

"You're not gonna even wash up. Or, get dressed. Or… anything?"

Dean shrugged, taking a clean finger and swiping at the remaining brownie batter in the bowl, sucking his finger into his mouth, moaning at the heavenly taste of chocolate, licking his finger clean before popping it back out of his mouth.

"God, there's nothing better than brownies after coming… Just knock all those cravings out at once, right?"

Seth grumbled out an affirmative, going back to sipping his morbid Capri Sun, watching Dean, in all his naked, beautiful glory, walk out towards the bedroom.

* * *

Dean had no idea how long he could keep up with this. It was fun the first two or three months, seeing Seth squirm whenever he'd walk around the apartment naked, when he'd tease him by being more suggestive than usual, when he'd make a show of getting himself off.

Which was becoming a bit frequent, even for him.

So much so that he even was wondering if something was  _wrong_  with him, it was that bad.

And it had only started after Seth had almost murdered him in the alley and-

"Oh hell."

Dean was standing outside The Complex, shoulders hunched in his black leather jacket. It was just starting to get really dark out, which would be when Jimmy and his cabal, coven, crew, what the fuck ever, would be there.

He also knew that Seth  _wouldn't_  be there, since he left him at the apartment, his head buried in some thick book.

He went to go show his ID, but the bouncer held up a hand. "Not necessary. You're a VIP."

That took Dean for a shock, blinking for a few brief moments, before shrugging and walking in, thanking the bouncer casually. Once he stepped inside, he looked around quickly for where Jimmy would be, when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Well well well, look who came back. And this time without Seth. Trouble in paradise?"

Tasha. Right.

"Eh. Things have been better, but at least I'm alive, so, could be worse."

"It's just not normal to see a pet here without its owner…"

"I'm not a fucking  _pet_ , Seth doesn't  _own_  me."

"So, you're free territory then?"

Dean smiled, patting a hand on hers. "Not right now, darlin'. I'm looking for Jimmy."

"Can I watch?"

He tilted his head, face set in confusion. "Do you have an off button, at all? It must be expensive to burn through panties like that."

She smirked, bringing her drink up to her mouth. "Wouldn't know, I don't wear any."

"Should I be surprised by that?"

Just when Tasha went to speak up again, Dean felt someone slide up next to him.

"Didn't expect to see you here without Ty- I mean, Seth. He coming by?"

"Nah, he's got no clue that I'm here. I need to talk to you, though."

"Oh, are we friends now?"

"Hardly, but you're the only one who has the answer I need. I'm, uh, assuming so at least."

"And why are you assuming so?"

"Because my boyfriend, your protegé, is a dumb shit and you clean up all his messes?"

"...You're not wrong there. Come on out back, we'll chat."

* * *

"Ok, mutt, what's the big deal."

Dean shifted in his seat slightly, having curled up in one of the big chairs in the VIP room that Jimmy had chosen to have their discussion in.

"Well… it's a question about whatever the fuck it is that Seth did to me. You know, besides almost murder me."

Jimmy nodded, sipping at his drink, which looked a tad bit too red to have just grenadine in it. "Seth Marked you. It means he gave you his blood, enough to dictate ownership, of a sort, but not enough to change you. You hadn't lost enough blood to be changed, but you were  _frighteningly_  close, and I don't think Seth could have lived with himself if he changed you without your consent."

"I'm not fucking property."

"Well,  _no_ , but, technically, yes. It's not a bad thing, Dean, like I told you months ago, pets are taken care of, while food's just digested. You're essentially safe here. And, I don't know if Tyler told you, probably not, but he actually threatened to rip those wannabags that were giving you shit apart.  _Actually_ , he threatened to pour them into a flask for me, how sweet…"

Dean had to snort at that, never having seen Seth as a violent type before that night. "No shit, huh. Must be rubbing off on him."

"I can  _only_  imagine, mutt."

"Why do you call me that? I thought you weren't gonna call me names anymore."

"I'm not insulting you. Mutts are some of the most endearing creatures. People think that they're worthless, mongrels with no pedigree, garbage. However, they're the most loyal, the most loving, and most of the time pretty damn tough too. So, you're a mutt, at least to me. Take it as a term of endearment."

Dean nodded, eyebrows furrowed, shrugging afterwards, knowing better than to question it.

"But, yes, he Marked you, so there's going to be some side effects that come from ingesting vampiric blood, and from what I saw of what Tyler did to your neck, looks like he gave you a lot."

Dean cracked his knuckles, trying to distract himself. "Yeah, I guess. Don't really remember much of it. But, before we get into that… why do you switch back and forth between calling him Seth and Tyler? He won't tell me where the Tyler thing came from…"

Jimmy took a large swig of his drink, using a handkerchief in his jacket pocket to wipe at his mouth. "Huh, he never told you… even after I did that  _lovely_  set up for him. Alright, well, guess it's storytime for you, mutt."

"Tyler was a blood bag. Mine, actually. He had snuck into a club we used to frequent back in Iowa, The Fall, and whenever there's new faces, we know exactly why they're there. They're looking for new experiences, and nine times out of ten, looking to see if vampires exist, and if we're the monsters that people portray us as. And, depending on the type of vampire they find, they can either be really let down, or wish they hadn't tried looking for us. Tyler seemed to be a risk taker, but there was something really appealing about him."

_He had been watching Tyler for a good ten or twenty minutes, trying to get a read on him. All he could pick up was that he was overwhelmingly pretty, and if he was a good judge based upon looks, probably delicious. So when he had offered him a drink, and Tyler took it, no questions asked, he had felt kind of bad, taking advantage of this poor kid's naïveté._

_He had started to feel less bad when Tyler got comfortable enough around the others to sit on his lap, laying the flirting on a bit heavily, but it was cute, which was a good thing, because Jimmy loved his food to be precious. He started to feel even less guilty when Tyler had chosen to lay on the ground instead (he refused to admit it was falling, to this day), and guilt was out of the window when he was being pulled on top of Tyler. The word guilt didn't exist the minute he'd pressed lips against Tyler's hip._

Jimmy cleared his throat, taking a quick sip of his drink, watching Dean's face.

"So, what, he was a blood bag and that's why he freaked out at me considering myself one?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I'm assuming so. Now, to be fair, Tyler was never treated like the other blood bags. He was mine, and everyone respected that. I didn't share him. But I also think that's because he wouldn't  _let_  me. I'm surprised he even came back the second time."

_Jimmy had been minding his business in the back, listening to Tasha rattle on about something involving a young platinum blond man she had her eyes on, when the door burst open, and an angry looking Tyler Black was standing in front of him._

_"Can you tell me what the fuck THIS is?" Tyler raised the bottom of his shirt and pulled down the waist of his jeans at once, showing a raw, healing bite mark on his hip. It was healing cleanly, something that Jimmy prided himself on, but he could see why Tyler was upset about this. Because, well, vampires._

_"Oooh, I missed it?" Tasha cooed from behind Jimmy's ear. He swatted at her, pointing to the door. Once she had walked out, not before remarking at how nice Tyler's hair was, Jimmy sighed, leaning back in his chair._

_"You're the first person to come back angry, you know. Which, I must say, is a nice change of pace. Usually, people are coming back begging for more, or they just never return. But, you have a right to be angry. You came here to have a good time, and I betrayed your trust, and on top of that, was obviously using my mouth in locations that can be hidden by clothes, which means probably out of your comfort level."_

_Tyler was pouting, but it looked like every time he went to speak, he stopped, as if he couldn't find the right words to say. After a few minutes, he sighed. "Just… just show me. Without magic or whatever. Just, show me what you are."_

_Jimmy shrugged, and let the glamour hide, watching Tyler's face when he noticed that nothing had changed._

_"Well, then. What do you think. Am I a monster?"_

_"N-no. Not at all."_

_"I'd hope not, since I've looked like this since before I was changed. And you seemed awfully into me last night, so, should I take it that you're into me right now? Because, I gotta say, Tyler. You taste pretty fucking delicious."_

_It was nearly adorable the way Tyler's skin flushed. This was something he'd have to keep up, for however long he'd keep Tyler around._

"He sort of made a big stink about it, which, you know, I don't really blame him. But yeah, he saw what the other blood bags went through, how they were treated. And I think, him going from being one to being Changed is what gives him a different perspective on what calling someone a blood bag  _is_. So maybe that's why he was all upset at you calling yourself that. I was just poking fun at Tyler because he tends to go for the pretty ones. Not that you're not attractive. I'd just hesitate on calling you  _pretty_ , you know?"

Dean nodded, feeling more and more uncomfortable the longer he sat there.

"But, yes, Tyler was a blood bag, I Marked him after the second or third time. After a while I didn't even wanna feed off of him, because his mind was so interesting. He just had so much passion and drive to get out of Iowa and to make something of his life. I couldn't just drain him like I'd eventually do with all the others. At least, wasn't the intention. I, uh, got a bit too zealous one time, and nicked an artery. He could have bled out, but I chose then to save him. And, well, that's where we are now."

Dean cleared his throat, leaning forward slightly, a wince flashing across his face. "Does Marking someone have any, er… adverse side effects?"

"Well, there's your general nausea and fatigue and headaches, maybe some light sensitivity to your eyes if you're prone for migraines, but, nah, nothing I can think of off the top of my head, why?"

"Cause, uh… maybe it's just because of the amount of blood I had… but… you know those warnings they put on Viagra commercials?"

Jimmy had been taking the last sip of his drink, almost choking when an ice cube flew into his mouth in shock. He spat the cube back into the glass, placing it down slowly.

"I really do  _not_  need to know about your dick, mutt."

"Dude, it started happening after he Marked me, and like, I could try and take care of it myself, pretty much have been, but just… my arms hurt. I'm gonna rub it fuckin' raw, man."

"Then have Seth take care of it."

"That's the thing."

"...oh my god is he still in the dog house?"

"Yeah. Dude he almost  _murdered me_."

"This is very true, but, like… Dean. It's been  _months_. And, I mean…  _months_. How have you gone that long without fucking him? Especially like that? Furthermore, how's Seth been feeding, because I haven't seen him here, and we can spot a street feed from a mile away."

"He's got bags in the freezer."

"Oh my god you've got him on drink boxes. Oh, oh Christ, this is fucking hysterical, oh good lord. Are you even still mad at him? Honestly. I mean, mad enough that you'd want nothing to do with him. Mad enough that you don't want him to touch you, don't want to be near him, would rather suffer on your own than try and work things out? You're both stubborn as shit, from what I can see of you and from what I know of Tyler, and you both seem like you overreact. You overreacted by lashing out at him the first time. He overreacted by nearly murdering you. So you decide to torture him, and in doing so, nearly jerk your dick right off of your body. Ok. Jesus."

Dean was still angry. He had every right to still be angry. Jimmy was right, Seth had overreacted and had nearly killed him. There was no going around that, and it would be something that Dean would remember forever. But Jimmy was right. It had been months. Nearing six at this point. And he did miss cuddling with Seth on the couch, showering together, falling asleep next to each other.

"Well… I guess he and I could probably talk it over…"

Jimmy clapped his hands excitedly, pushing himself from his chair. "Mutt, that's fantastic, absolutely wonderful. Great idea. Now, since you've figured out your weird relationship drama, and have told me way more about your cock than I ever needed to know, why don't you go work on some makeup sex with him. But, oh… wait, that makes sense."

"What."

"Why you've got the boner from hell. How does Seth feed from you, usually. Be honest."

"Usually something sexual."

"And well. I'm… not exactly family friendly in how I feed, so uh… maybe it's something in how he and I are as vampires? Just spitballin' here. But, I really do have to go, and you have to go make up with our favorite dumbfuck, so, scoot along now, and I will do my best to not mention your boner from hell to Tasha, or else she might catch on fire."

"Does she have an off button?"

"She keeps saying she does, but it's the opposite of an off button, lemme tell you…"

Dean couldn't help but snort at that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so I promised sex in this chapter and then Seth had to fucking ramble. So, thank Seth for the lack of sex. (Well, not entirely lack of sex, there's some groping, but, nah, full sex is next chapter.)
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I KNOW. I KNOW. More information about this universe will be available when the next chapter is posted, which will probably be in a day or two. Wanna get this all wrapped up before this semester comes and kicks me in the ass.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the little reference in this! And, as always, thank you for your continued support.

The walk back home, despite the cold air of the night, was clearing Dean's head well enough that he paused briefly outside the bar that this whole debacle intensified at. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a nearly empty cigarette box that had seen better days, reaching inside it for his half-full lighter and one of the few cigarettes that wasn't bent or broken. Gently balancing it on his lip, he lit the end, letting the initial sizzle of the burning paper fade away into the loudness of his thoughts.

Jimmy had given him very minimal information, seeming as if he were hiding details that, while they may not have had to do with the issue at hand, he felt he probably should know to really get the full picture of what Seth may have been coming from. Jimmy was right; they overreacted. A lot. It sort of defined their relationship at some points, if he really thought about it. Maybe the key to trying to fix what was obviously fucked up between them would be to talk like two rational human beings.

Of course, if you consider vampires rational human beings.

As he inhaled the first drag, letting the nicotine crawl its way along his nerves, he looked down towards the alley, remembering the odd cocktail that was the mix of terror and arousal which had taken control of the both of them. He felt a stir of interest in his pants, the consistent semi that he was burdened with deciding to make its presence known.

He'd have to address this sooner or later. Another silent few drags of the cigarette, more flashbacks to what had occurred those entire 24 hours. The night at The Complex. His "revenge" in the bedroom.

Seth feeding on him earlier that morning.

" _Fuck_ …" He had to make his way home before walking became nearly impossible. He finished off a large drag of the cigarette, coughing slightly at how his lungs wanted to combat the smoke, his body craving something else entirely. He crushed it out against the worn brick of the building, and flicked the butt away, it falling somewhere in the shadows of the alley, puddles illuminated by neon lights.

Shoving his hands back into his pockets, he made his way back to the apartment, quickly as possible.

* * *

Seth was still awake, chewing mindlessly at the tip of his glasses, looking down at his phone, contemplating a text message that he was unsure about sending or not. He didn't want to hover over Dean; if he wanted to go out, that was his prerogative, and he had said he'd be home soon. But it was getting just a bit later than Seth was comfortable with Dean being out, since he had a proclivity for getting himself into trouble. Just as his finger hovered over the send button, he heard the unlocking of the deadbolt, with a cool breeze through the cracked door as Dean walked in, shivering.

"Remind me to put the lining back on the inside of this jacket."

Seth looked over, putting the glasses down slowly. "Where were you? I was starting to get nervous." He tucked his feet up into the corner of the couch, curled up in the hoodie he had thrown on, refusing to turn the thermostat any higher, since heat was starting to get expensive.

Dean shrugged, tossing his jacket over one of the dining table chairs. "Went down to The Complex to talk to Jimmy."

"I'm sorry, am I high, did you just say you went to talk to Jimmy?"

"Yeah. Had some questions for him."

Seth nodded, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, the slight hint of the tip of fangs from beneath his lips. Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd seen them that long. He also didn't remember the last time he'd seen Seth this washed out, the bags under his eyes.

God, he was an absolute shitdick.

"Questions you couldn't ask me?" Seth sounded more tired than he was angry, because he was. He was starting to get tired of having to tiptoe around the obvious issues they had, specifically communication, and knowing that Dean trusted Jimmy with information and not him, it just didn't sit well with him.

"Well…" Dean sat down on the couch, not entirely next to Seth, the middle cushion feeling like an ocean between them. "I had some questions about the whole, y'know… process. Of what you did. I figured I'd ask  _him_  since, he's uh, done it more times than you, I imagine. And, he told me something."

Seth looked over, trying desperately to ignore the loud thumping in his head that was him hearing Dean's pulse. "And what was that?"

"He told me why he calls you Tyler. Because you were his blood bag."

Seth groaned, hitting his head off the back of the couch. "That wasn't his story to tell."

"Well, he said he had left it open for you, and that you didn't take advantage of it. He didn't really tell me much. Just that you had shown up at the club, you and he started talking, he fed off of you, and you came back. He did it a few more times, but he treated you different. And that he had to Change you because it was an accident. Literally only told me bare minimum."

Seth nodded, drumming his fingers against the arm of the couch.

"Well. I'm sure you're curious. I won't bore you with the details, but, yeah. My name wasn't always Seth Rollins. When I was just human, back in Iowa, I was Tyler Black. I had gone to this club, The Fall, and went to sneak in with my friend Marek. He chickened out, but I got in, and that's when I met Jimmy. He bought me a drink, but it hadn't even really hit my system, the glamour did that enough on its own. We chatted a bit, and, well…"

"What?" Dean looked at Seth, head tilted.

"Jimmy and I sort of had a thing going on, starting that night. I was out of my head, and the thing about Jimmy and his line is that it's a line built on debauchery. Drugs, sex, rock'n'roll, you know the deal. I got wrapped up in the whole appeal of it, and next thing I know, there's a nice, fresh bite mark low on my hip. I freaked out and went back, angry, and kind of stupid. Who the fuck goes back and gets pissed off at a  _vampire_ , right? I felt taken advantage of, and wanted to see for myself what he was like, without the smoke and mirrors. And, he, uh. Didn't change. After a while, it started to feel kind of nice. I got a little added bonus out of it; new friends, free booze, free sex…"

"Is that why you're his favorite?" Dean asked quietly, looking intently at something under his nail.

"Maybe? I'm not too sure. He only ever fed off of me a few times after that, and then we just would talk. I'd hesitate to say we ever dated, because I don't think Jimmy has it in him to become monogamous, or even just settle down enough to put a title to anything. But, finally, we did have to change situations. He was a bit too rough with a bite. Hit an artery. I freaked out because I could feel the blood leaving my system, and I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to do this, but he had no option, not unless he wanted me to bleed to death. So, he Changed me. He drained me dry and fed me enough blood to make me turn. Later that night, fed for the first time. That's why my name changed."

Dean at this point had turned in his seating, now facing towards Seth, having toed off his shoes and had his feet resting on the middle cushion. "What, new life, new name sorta deal?"

"You could say that. Ran into some redneck drug dealer shitbag in the alley outside of the club. He tried roughing me up, called me all sorts of names, and I was  _so hungry_. I didn't know any better, and I, uh. Snapped."

Seth shuffled slightly where he was sitting, hating the aching feeling in his gums at the memory, that first taste of hot, spilling blood. He gulped hard, closing his eyes to clear his mind, instead only being greeted to the vision of that victim, his body still twitching as he had fed greedily.

"I didn't go about it right, at all. I had no clue, just letting the hunger take over, and… just… Jimmy had to fix it. I fucked it up so bad, Dean, oh god. I was going by what I had seen done to other victims, or to blood bags. I knew I was treated different, so I figured what I had done was normal. He was  _twitching_ , but…" Seth hid his face behind his hands, groaning, trying desperately to ignore the aching hunger in his body and the sound of Dean's pulse in his head.

He spoke up again, his words muffled from behind his hands.

"But, fuck, it felt great. Jimmy had to rip me off of him, Dean, had to clean up the mess I had made, and, trust me, I made a mess. Jimmy eventually got some of the boys to string him up, make it look like some drug deal gone wrong, and god, I was just covered, absolutely soaked through, and that's when we had to move. I had ruined everything. I almost destroyed everything Jimmy had worked for."

He slowly slid his hands down his face, falling into his lap, hands wringing while he looked down and away, almost as if he was ashamed.

"So, we moved. And while Jimmy couldn't use me as a blood bag anymore, which he hadn't for a while, we were still…  _something_ , and we'd pick from crowds like they were buffets, and glut ourselves and, fuck, Dean, you have no idea how much I hold myself back with you, because all these other people, these blood bags, that's all they were, just food. Just  _prey._ You're not prey."

Seth had turned to face Dean again, his eyes wide with sincerity. "That's why, when you said… you thought… and I… I'm so sorry, Dean. I didn't think you'd ever think of yourself like that? Or take anything Jimmy or Tasha would say so personal? They don't know how our relationship is, they have no influence over us, and this just spiraled out of control so much and oh god I hurt you so bad in that alley, I don't know why you stayed. I lost my mind because I was so angry and hurt and confused and upset and frustrated and fuck I was so  _hungry_  and -" He forced his mouth shut, clapping a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from speaking more, having heard his faint lisp growing stronger as his fangs became more burdensome to him.

Dean couldn't help himself, crawling across the couch to grab Seth's face between his hands, forcing him to look at him directly in the eyes.

"Seth. Deep breaths. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it, alright? I've been a total jackass to you these past months over something that wasn't  _really_  your fault. Like, Jimmy didn't have to say it, not really. He thought it was hilarious that I had you on, what did he call them… juice boxes. Which is… kinda gross, not gonna lie. But he also said that we both overreacted, and honestly, yeah, we did, and it's my fault. Instead of just telling you I was uncomfortable, I lashed out. And it's not your fault, alright? At least, not that part. Just, you know how my life was. I didn't really have anyone, and everyone I did have only used me to get what they wanted and then they booked ass out of town. So whenever it was even insinuated that I might be a blood bag, I freaked, ok? I freaked and instead of asking you if it was true or not, I figured if I didn't bring it up, I wouldn't have to hear you say you were leaving me. But then finally it got too much and I wanted to prove that I was worth keeping around and wanted you to feel what I was feeling and wow we're fucking terrible at this shit."

Seth had moved his hand away from his mouth, choosing instead to nuzzle his face into Dean's palm slightly. As he listened to Dean, eyes closed and nodding along, he realized that the pulse in his head was a lot louder.

He was right next to Dean's wrist. He was so close. He could feel his mouth watering, eyelids fluttering at the thought of biting down, of tasting real, live,  _hot_  blood on his tongue and he couldn't help but let out a breathy moan at the thought. It had been months. Sure, what he was having was allowing him to live, but it wasn't a full one, not the type of life he had before everything went to shit.

Dean watched with bated breath as Seth realized his position to the veins in his wrist, and the half-hardness he had been struggling with the entirety of this time made its presence known once more, particularly so when Seth let out the moan.

"Th-there's something else Jimmy told me… that, there's uh… s-side effects to what y-you did…" Dean was shuddering as Seth's breath got warmer on his wrist, open-mouth kisses across the inner part of his forearm, a tongue pressed firmly against his pulse point.

"Really? What side effects are those…" Seth responded, but it was almost robotic, as if his brain had ceased any and all concentration on anything that was not the sound of frantically rushing blood. Dean's nerves and arousal was making Seth's head spin, the coursing  _thumpthumpthump_  of the blood making his eyes almost roll backwards. He was ravenous.

"I, uh… well…"

"Spit it out Dean." Seth was now moving his way up Dean's arm, having moved one of his legs down from the couch, leaving his lap open to nearly pull Dean onto him. By the time he had reached up to Dean's shoulder, all he wanted to do was scrape fangs down his skin, to feel him shudder.

"You know how you said, like… line of, uh, sex and drugs and stuff?" His voice was shaky, Seth having started to pepper kisses from Dean's shoulder to across his chest, pausing over the near center of his chest, breathing in and out with open mouth, as if he could suck in the pulse of his heart with the air.

"Mhm…"

"It, uh… made me, er, makes me…"

"Use your words, Dean."

Dean gulped loudly when Seth whispered in his ear, nibbling gently with the very front of his teeth at his lobe.

"I'm almost always hard. It won't go away, not fully. Jimmy said it could, possibly… probably… oh  _fuck._ "

Seth had moved a hand down, pressing a palm against Dean's crotch, feeling where the denim of his jeans stretched tight over his hardness, almost as if it were struggling to break free. Seth used just a bit more pressure, feeling him throb through the fabric, and it felt almost like a shot to the back of the throat.

"It looks like we both have some issues to address… What do you think we should do about it?" Seth was almost crooning this into Dean's ear, chuckling low when another shudder was wrenched from him with a shifting of his hand.

"Oh god please Seth  _please_."

Seth quickly grabbed Dean's face, turning to look at him.

"Say it all. I want you to be clear. Tell me what you want and what is ok for me to do."

Dean kept his eyes tightly closed shut, almost wincing in pain as he said the words, so far past aroused that it was almost torture.

"Want you to fuck me."

"Is there anything else? Anything at all?" Seth was hopeful, but tried his best to train his voice so he didn't sound coercive. There was no glamour involved with this, he would not bite unless Dean told him it was ok, despite wanting to sink teeth in minutes ago.

" _Fuck_ , Seth…"

"If you don't want me to, I'll leave you alone."

" _NO._  No, fuck, hnnngh-" Dean was moving his hips in tiny increments, trying to get some friction against his cock, Seth's hand being far too still for him. "Fucking, please, you know what…"

"No, Dean. You have to say it." Seth would not budge on this. It had to come from Dean himself. Dean buried his face into Seth's neck, needing more of him to ground himself.

"Ungh, fuck, just… fucking bite me, something, make this  _stop,_  oh, fuck, make this go away, I can't take it."

Seth grinned against the exposed skin of Dean's shoulder, teeth scraping gently as he spoke, voice turned almost ragged with hunger.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We made it, kids! Thank you for the continued love and support.

Dean landed back first onto the bed, the springs of the mattress squeaking in protest. He had been in Seth's lap, grinding himself against the not-enough pressure of his hand, before Seth had spoken up, telling him that there wasn't enough room on the couch for what he wanted to do, carrying him into the bedroom, Dean's legs locked tightly around him.

Seth was taking his time removing his clothes, even though his muscles were twitching, tense with hunger and anticipation. He looked over to Dean, who was propped up on his forearms, watching him.

"What, do you want me to take the clothes off of you? Because I  _will_  if you want me to. I just can't promise they'll be in one piece."

Dean shook his head, quickly pulling his shirt off, his hands fumbling over the fly of his jeans. Seth watched with amusement, his own clothes folded neatly on the dresser, before moving towards the bed, placing his hands over Dean's, pausing his motions.

"Hey, shush, calm down…" He pushed Dean's discarded shirt from the bed, letting it fall somewhere in a crumpled pile. With his own steady fingers, he helped Dean strip, kissing his way down sporadically over inches of flesh exposed, hoping to ease the shaking in Dean's body.

Shaking was what prey did. And Dean was never prey, nor would he ever be.

Moving his way back up Dean's body, he allowed some of the glamour to take hold, letting it wash over Dean just enough to still his shivers. When he finally was above him, staring down into blue eyes gone glassy, he smiled, trying - and failing - to hide his fangs. He pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's throat, before moving away towards his ear.

"There, that's better…" He whispered, before settling himself between Dean's legs, gently pressing his hips down until he could feel him, so overwhelmingly hard and hot against his hip, a low keen stuck in Dean's throat. He shifted his hips experimentally, and when that keen turned into a full whine, Seth chuckled, trailing opened mouth kisses along the curve of Dean's neck.

With each gentle rocking of Seth's hips, Dean's legs shifted, spreading wider, starting to wrap themselves around Seth. He couldn't help but take advantage of the lovely position he was in, choosing then to gently bite down along Dean's collarbone, drawing minimal amounts of blood, but enough to taste. He was almost ashamed of the noise he made, wild and animalistic.  _Almost_. It had been six long months of denial, of refusing blood bags, to take any prey, of feeling it in his system whenever Dean would try to get himself off, but still remain achingly hard.

Dean was trying to press his hips up more, to get more friction along his length, feeling as if his lungs were on fire, that nothing could stop all of his overwhelming ache and frustration from bursting forth. His eyes had nearly rolled backwards with a groan as Seth had bitten down, letting the throbbing pain morph into some deliciously sharp-edged pleasure. He knew he needed more than just this, but this… this was feeling so nice. When Seth finally did allow for the pressure to become more, to let Dean rut against him desperately, he bit down harder into the fleshy part of Dean's shoulder, not enough to truly feed from, but increasing his amounts bit by bit.

He wanted to savor this, after all.

At the feeling of fangs deeper into his shoulder, what momentary feelings of anxiety or fear had rid Dean's system, as he felt himself riding closer to the edge; breathy whimpers and tightening of his legs giving him away. At these signs, Seth moved his hips away, instead choosing to snake a hand between them, wrapping his hand around Dean's cock, and stroking firmly, barely having the time to establish any semblance of a rhythm before Dean was spilling over, his fingers coated.

Seth noted, passively, that Dean was still hard and throbbing in his grip.

"You still need more, don't you baby?"

Dean nodded, so far gone between arousal and the glamour that his eyes were seemingly fogged over, unfocused on anything except pleasure, even though he was staring at Seth.

"Why don't you sit up, and get yourself all nice and stretched out for me, ok? Because you said you want me to fuck you, right?"

Another silent nod.

"Alright then. Let me grab the lube, one second…" Seth moved away from Dean, wiping his hand on the sheets, knowing they were already destined to be ruined after he'd be done with him. He reached into the drawer of the side table, pulling out the bottle, turning back around to prop himself up against the headboard. He passed the bottle quietly to Dean, who took no time in coating fingers and reaching behind himself.

"Whoa, slow down, killer, go gentle with yourself. One at a time… Don't need you being sore, now." Seth smirked, watching Dean's face contort slightly as he worked a finger inside himself, body positioned in such a way that all Seth could see was Dean knelt before him, forehead resting on his forearm, his other arm behind him, working himself slowly open for Seth. It was a power rush. It was an unexpected gift, that.

Out of curiosity, Seth got onto his knees, sitting in front of Dean, reaching a hand into his hair, the curls having gone haphazard in the franticness of his desire. He tugged lightly, and Dean raised his head, looking at Seth with half-lidded eyes, a look of frustration-but-pleasure branded upon his face.

"I wish you could look at yourself, Dean. How many fingers are you at?"

When he saw Dean's eyes flutter shut for a moment, he knew the answer had just increased. Dean stammered out that he was at two, and Seth let out a shaky breath, the grip on Dean's hair growing tighter. He hadn't expected much more out of this exchange of words, but definitely did not expect Dean to take him into his mouth, lazy and uncoordinated sucking as he worked two fingers into himself roughly, his cock leaking pre-cum, dripping slowly onto the bed.

There was too much spit and Dean couldn't control himself from gagging, taking Seth too quickly, too hard, using the force of his own fingers fucking himself to make some half-assed rhythm to go with. It worked for Seth all the same, who finally pulled out of Dean's mouth when he had gotten to three fingers, his mouth having gone slack in the work. He kept his grip on Dean's hair firm, while his other hand worked himself over quickly, shooting onto Dean's lolling tongue, streaks across bruised lips and across unshaved cheek, dripping down his chin and onto the covers below.

It wasn't enough. It wouldn't be until he fed, and he wanted to keep this dragging on just a little bit longer.

"Dean, come here." Seth laid back, choosing once more to lean against the headboard of the bed, motioning for Dean to get on top of him. With wobbly legs, he crawled over, wiping his hand against the sheets as he did so.

Dean took his time, working himself down in slow increments, groaning in relief when he finally bottomed out, sitting flush against Seth's hips. He sat there, taking deep, even breaths, trying to steady himself, feeling almost as if he were on the precipice of another orgasm, but Seth grabbed him by the chin, his thumb pressed against Dean's bottom teeth, pulling him forward. Before Dean could fully steady himself, hands pausing on the headboard and on Seth's chest, he felt a tongue licking broadly against his cheek, before his mouth was met by Seth's, licking clean what had still stuck to his lips.

"Well, go on then. Move." Seth murmured against Dean's lips, a hand splayed low on Dean's back.

Some part of Dean, deep down, that hadn't been entirely made passive by either the glamour or his arousal, sparked up, allowing his movements to be slow and calculated, building the tension, his hand gripping at the headboard, the other locked tightly into the hair at the back of Seth's head. He kept his slow pace, despite how hard he was, still leaking, groaning when Seth started to work his own hips in tandem, pushing up into Dean with harder thrusts than what Dean was allowing himself.

"What's the matter Dean, hmm? Are you trying to hold off? You know it won't go away until I feed, right?" Seth whispered in Dean's ear, the words lined with some sadistic glee. "All those times you tried to get yourself, when it got more intense? And it wouldn't scratch that itch, couldn't take away the ache in your gut? Haven't you caught up yet? How do I always feed, Dean?"

Seth was rambling, forcing his hips harder, fingers gripping tightly into the flesh of Dean's ass. "You can cum as many times as you want, but it won't stop until I feed. You did this yourself, baby. I can do this as long as I want."

Dean could see that Seth was slipping, that what minimal humanity was left in him was fading away, the hunger taking hold of him in full. He knew he'd regret what he was about to say once the endorphins left his system, once the adrenaline was gone, but for now, he figured it'd be the only way to end this.

"S-so… go 'head. Show me." Dean was gasping, his fingers now clenched into Seth's shoulder. "Show me why… why you were Jimmy's favorite."

Something flashed in Seth's eyes, and for a moment, Dean realized that Seth was gone, that something there was either Tyler or the raw monster or some mixture of both. Suddenly, Dean found himself flipped onto his back, nearly bent in half, becoming more acquainted with his knees than he ever had before, with Seth - or whoever he was at this point - braced above him, dragging himself out slowly, before slamming his hips back in, knocking tiny breaths from Dean's lungs.

"Are you so sure about that? You sure you want that?"

Dean only responded with pulling Seth's body closer to him, kissing him desperately, bitten down nails clawing uselessly at his back. From there on, Dean wasn't quite sure why he hadn't let Seth be this way before. Breathing had become a bit difficult, sure, but the harsh, desperate pace Seth had set, one obviously strengthened by his non-human status, made stars burst behind Dean's eyes as he came for the second time that night, his stomach covered.

Seth, on the other hand, wasn't even flinching. The frantic rhythm continued, Seth grazing fangs over Dean's throat, smiling darkly at the quickened pace he could feel against his tongue, a slow lick along the column of Dean's neck.

"Do you understand what I mean,  _hnng_ , when I say I hold back with you?  _Fuck_ , I don't think you could handle this all the time,  _god._ "

"Fucking… try me…"

Seth closed his eyes briefly, letting the hunger take its hold, allowing himself to fuck almost bruisingly hard into Dean, before finally biting down, groaning as he felt the first substantial spill of blood onto his tongue, his hips moving quicker -  _how were they quicker?_  Dean wondered - as he dug nails into the sheets next to Dean's head.

The relief Dean felt, of the pain of the bite, with the consistent blessed pressure against his prostate, made his eyes water, nearly sobbing out a whine as Seth continued feeding. He was faintly aware of more wetness on him, his exhaustion having gotten the better of him, making him too tired to cum hard again, it instead downright oozing out of him, the tension in his body finally having let go as Seth broke away his bite, kissing Dean with a mouth full of blood, allowing him to taste himself as he finally came, buried deeply inside him.

Dean's lungs were desperate for air, his chest heaving, eyes shut tight, a scratchy giggle finally bubbling forth, as he licked at his lips, the taste of blood and cum still ringing on his tongue. Seth groaned in relief and fatigue, pressing kisses to the side of Dean's face, pulling out gingerly, collapsing to the side of Dean, an arm wrapped around his middle.

"Do not… ever make me…  _shit_ , that hungry… again. I am so, so sorry."

"For what?"

"For how your asshole is gonna feel in five minutes."

Dean couldn't help but huff out a laugh, turning over to nuzzle his face into Seth's shoulder, wincing as he started to move.

"Ok, you… might not be wrong. Might be feeling it now. Was fun though… felt nice… Best makeup sex ever…"

Seth rolled his eyes, kissing at Dean's forehead. "I mean it though. Don't ever get me like that again. I don't want to hurt you, intentionally or not. You are  _not_  prey, do you understand me? I don't want to treat you like it."

"No… no you can treat me like that anytime you want. That was… oh, oh I'm sticky, need a bath… need, like, five baths…"

He hadn't expected Seth to get up from the bed, scooping him up into his arms.

"Well then. Let's get you a bath."

Smiling, Dean curled into Seth's body, pressing kisses into his shoulder, mumbling out, "love you, even when you try to eat me."

"I do not."

"We'll get you there."

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Seth stepped out of the bathroom at The Complex, having decided to go out on a Saturday night with Dean as a night on the town, enjoying the company of friends, having some drinks, and enjoying some music. He caught Jimmy sitting in one of the VIP booths, watching intently at the bar across the room.

"What's so interesting over there?" He spoke up, sliding into the booth next to Jimmy, who wrapped an arm around him and kissed him on the cheek, a simple sign of affection more than anything else. Jimmy was in his normal fare; long black jacket, a blue button down, black pants, a blackened chain around his neck. He chewed absently at a fingernail, the silver polish there chipped. He turned his eyes towards Seth, the eyeliner smudged slightly, ringing his eyes boldly.

"Oh, nothing. Just watching that poor fucker over there try to hit on Mutt."

Seth looked across the room, to see a tall man with long black hair pulled up next to Dean at the bar, sipping at a drink in his hand. Seth did his best to not feel territorial, trusting Dean, but still he swallowed hard at the sight.

"Calm down, Tyler, Mutt is fine. Everyone in here knows Dean, and knows that he can handle himself, and that if for some reason he can't, you'll take care of it. No shenanigans in  _my_  establishment, thank you very much."

Jimmy had taken over full ownership of the club, and with it, allowed some stylistic changes to occur, leaving it more open for what type of club it was, for those who were actively searching. For all the others who didn't know? They were rather unfortunate.

"Still… I do want to check in. See what's going on."

"That's all on you, Tyler. I trust Mutt. But if you think it'll help, be my guest."

Seth nodded, smiling at Jimmy who just shook his head, shooing Seth away. As Seth approached the bar, he could hear laughter, deep in its sound, taking in what he saw before him. The man was rather large in build, with tanned skin, and the hints of an intricate tattoo peeking out from rolled up sleeves. Dean was sitting next to him, completely invested in conversation, his hair shaggy and in his eyes, in black leather and white cotton, his jeans ripped at a knee, worn along the bottoms of the legs where boots would rub against the fabric. He was disheveled in an almost stylistic manner, which was a complete coincidence on Dean's part. Seth enjoyed when he dressed up nicer, but this was the Dean he had fallen for, and so this was the one he held in his heart.

He made his way closer, standing behind Roman, raising an eyebrow at Dean as he finished his sentence.

"Well now, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, babe?"

Roman whipped around, a look of guilt on his face, cheeks slightly flushed as he took in Seth's expression.

"Oh, shit, uh, I didn't know he was with someone. I'll leave you guys alone."

"No no, don't worry about it, Dean is just being rude and not introducing me."

Dean spoke up from behind Roman, swirling his drink in his glass. "This would be Roman Reigns, who's new in town. Said he just moved here from Pensacola, Florida, trying to make a name for himself. Roman, this is Seth… my partner."

Roman turned to face Dean, his face even redder. "Like I said, man, if I had known…"

"Known what?" Dean tilted his head, as if he were clueless to what Roman was suggesting.

"If I had known that, you know, not only were you with someone, but with someone who's… you know…"

"Say it." Dean's voice was pointed, still swirling the drink, the ice melting in streaks throughout the liquor.

"... a vampire, man, shit." He whispered it, looking around as if to not draw attention to it.

"Oh, so you can tell." Seth spoke up, causing Roman to turn slightly.

"Yeah, like, I don't have a problem with it, but just… I don't want you to hurt me for encroaching, you know? I know how this shit works…"

"Hey, Roman. No worries about it. Trust me," Dean spoke up, placing the glass down on the bar.

Roman turned to look back at Dean, the color draining from his face.

"We like to share." Dean grinned, the slightest hint of fang poking from beneath his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SURPRISE. Y'all wanted to know some stuff about the universe and I'm a sucker (hah, pun.) So... tada! Here's the story of the time Dean Ambrose became a vampire...

"Mutt, you've been  _awfully_  quiet over there, I don't know if I like that… what gives?"

Dean had been absentmindedly chomping away at a piece of ice that was more whiskey than water at this point, his thoughts having run away yet again. If he was honest with himself, his mind had been a heap of knots and spirals, thoughts looping into others, trailing off into incomplete sentences and half-baked notions, things he'd never let breathe past his lips. Except for this one certain vision that had haunted his brain for nearly a year now.

"Hmm?" Dean looked over, eyes heavy-lidded, his teeth crunching against the ice, flinching slightly when a piece fell in the gap at the back of his mouth, where a molar once was located, but was instead an exposed expanse of sensitive gum.

"I said, you're being quiet. You're usually runnin' your mouth about  _something_ , Mutt. You make me concerned. What's the matter. Is Tyler not treating you the way he should?" Jimmy put his drink down, some red concoction that Dean kept telling himself was something with grenadine or Campari and  _not_  blood thinned with Bacardi 151, and rested his chin on his hand, staring intently at Dean.

In the year and a half since Dean had officially been Marked by Seth, he had gone from absolutely  _loathing_  Jimmy Jacobs, who had really started this whole shit show with his judgmental statements, to finding some strange sort of friendship with him. He respected Jimmy for looking out for Seth, even if it meant that he was first deemed Unworthy. That was the past, though, and as Dean felt more of the whiskey-tinged ice melt and split beneath his ragged teeth, he heaved a sigh, swallowing the harsh chips down.

"Nah, Seth's treatin' me fine, actually. Nothin' wrong on that front. Just… I'm thinkin' bout stuff. Wonderin' bout things."

"Like what, Mutt."

"Nothin' 'portant, just stuff about Seth and I."

Jimmy slid over in the seat, the curve of the booth allowing for him to wrap an arm around Dean with ease.

"Dean. What is it?" Jimmy's demeanor had changed from one of playful jokes to actual seriousness. "What're you thinking? Like… somethin' life changing?"

Another crunch of ice, another hard swallow. "Mmmyeah. Somethin' like that."

"Oh my  _god_  are you gonna ask him to marry you?!"

" _What?_ "

"Well what the fuck else would you be thinking about  _oh my god._ " Jimmy's face flashed with sudden realization. Dean blinked at him, crunching again at the ice in his mouth, the last piece finally fallen apart against his tongue, melting down his throat.

"You're gonna ask for him to Change you, aren't you?"

A glance away, followed by a sip of drink, whiskey and ice making Dean conveniently mute.

"Mutt, you gotta talk to him about this shit. You gotta think  _realistically_  about this shit. Like, this ain't just some sexy fun time, even if that's how my mere existence may make it seem. This is more than just life changing. Yeah the world's a bit more accepting of us, but that ain't saying much. Here on the East Coast, it's ok. But the Midwest, where we're all from? You know that shit's a  _murderable offense_. You wouldn't be able to see your family."

"Well, fortunately s'only you and Seth I got that's family, so…"

"I'm… family?" Jimmy's voice was soft, not expecting the moment of sentimentality from Dean, who was pretty well known for his admittedly  _brash_  reactions to people.

"Trust me, Jacobs, I couldn't get rid of ya even if I wanted to at this point. You're the baggage that comes traipsing along behind Seth, and if I wanna keep him around forever, that means you with it."

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Mutt. If only I had a heart that wasn't shriveled charcoal."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, watching Jimmy place a painted hand over his heart, the closest thing to sincerity on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get used to me bein' nice to you. Seth still thinks I only put up with ya."

"No worries, Mutt. Your secret is  _safe_  with me."

* * *

The ride home to the apartment was nothing strange to speak of. Seth had been having a meeting with a friend from back at The Fall, who had inquired about possibly working at the club. Jimmy had asked Seth to help run the club with him, since he finally got the proper paperwork to own the place outright, allowing for its image to shift fully into an established vampire bar. Dean hadn't even been aware of how much the world really knew about them on the general, let alone that there was specific paperwork involved.

_"Well, to be honest, we're not really supposed to be known about. However, when it comes to shit like this, the government's gotta know, cover ups and all that. There's specific paperwork we gotta register with governments so that way they know if there's establishments like ours in the area. It's got some disclaimer in it that states that we can't blatantly advertise what we are, because it would seem like we're recruiting either those who wish to be Changed, or recruiting people to be fed upon. Comes off as an assisted suicide thing, I guess. Although, why people think we'd be like Kevorkian is beyond me..."_

Seth had rambled on for a few more minutes regarding it, but by that point, Dean had already felt his brain start to fall asleep, and he wasn't one that had the mind for business issues like legal jargon or paperwork. He had suggested some friends of his to act as bouncers, but that was about it. Either way, he'd gotten a large kiss on the cheek from Jimmy, and while he wasn't  _positive_ , he was pretty sure he had felt lip gloss on his cheek.

He hoped it was lip gloss.

As they pulled into the parking garage, Seth looked over to where Dean was sitting, flicking around at some game on his phone.

"You've been kinda quiet tonight. Everything alright?"

"Jeesh, between you and Jimmy, you'd think it was the end of the world. Thought y'all would  _appreciate_ me not yappin' off every three seconds." Dean chuckled, not looking up from his phone, mumbling a few curse words to himself when the game he was playing came up with a bright GAME OVER screen. Looking up, he saw Seth looking at him, head tilted slightly.

"Oh no, no you don't. You ain't gonna glamour or mind read this one out of me. Hell,  _I_ barely even know what's going on up here, ain't no way in hell you're gonna figure it out. I'm fine. Just thinkin' about some stuff, or at least trying to. When I got something I wanna talk about, I will, okay?"

Seth nodded, biting slightly at his bottom lip, a fang poking out, something that Dean didn't think should be considered adorable, and yet here he was, thinking about how Seth and his stupid fangs were  _cute._

What the fuck even was his life anymore.

Seth finally pulled the keys from the ignition, sighing. "You know what? It's been a long night, and you've been a champ about it. Let's get some sleep, alright?"

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him, his fingers tapping against the handle of the car door. "Do you mean...?"

"Sleep, Dean. I mean sleep."

Part of him wanted to complain, but whether that was because of the lack of sex, or because of what  _else_ he was thinking about, he still hadn't quite determined yet.

* * *

His phone flashed 4:15 AM at his face, mocking his inability to sleep. Looking over at where Seth was, Dean wished that there was something more he could do for him. He was completely knocked out earlier than he would usually be, due to how stressful the week had been - building up to the grand reopening of The Complex, and all. Maybe it wasn't the right time to bring the subject up. He'd wait until things calmed down a bit, when he could have an actual  _conversation_  about it and not just random thoughts that he would blurt out before he could put actual words together into coherent sentences.

Although, part of him wondered if a feed like that would help Seth.

And another part of him was sort of afraid of what it would entail.

There was only one person he could ask about that, and it wasn't Seth.

A hastily typed out text message later, Dean lay there in bed, attempting sleep and failing miserably, before a quick text back.

_\- You're lucky I tolerate you. Meet me at sundown. -_

Dean shook his head, replying promptly.

_\- Are you always this melodramatic at 4:15 in the morning? -_

Another quick reply.

_\- No. Only when mutts text me when I'm trying to do several things that are none of his concern. Go the fuck to sleep. -_

He took the hint, not replying this time, instead locking his phone and closing his eyes to attempt sleep once more, finally drifting off into a dream where instead of the incredible pain he had experienced in that alley a year prior, it was blissful and intoxicating and Right.

He tried desperately when he woke up to ignore how wonderful it felt. He managed to fail at that as well.

* * *

Dean shuffled off to Jimmy's office, giving Seth a quick kiss on the cheek, who waved it off as he was sitting at the bar with a few of the tenders, discussing blood content in alcohol and blood  _alcohol_  content, and the importance of knowing specifically which things to account for when mixing drinks.

Once he reached the door, he knocked twice before opening the door, seeing Jimmy with his feet up at the desk, typing away at his phone. "What's up, boss."

"You don't work here, Mutt."

"No shit, I'm being facetious, you cockmunch."

"Now THAT'S the Dean I know. Pull up a chair, let's talk about your impending terrible decision."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at that, curling up in one of the chairs that Jimmy had in his office, letting the door shut with a small thud. He pocketed his phone in his hoodie, looking around the office, noting what minimal decorations had been placed up. There was little but a picture from back in what Dean assumed was Iowa, of a younger looking Seth, not by too much, but still obviously younger given his lack of facial hair. He was posing with Jimmy, and a few other people he had no recollection of.

"So... you wanna be a vampire, huh. You know, it's gonna suck, right? Pardon the pun."

He couldn't help but snort at Jimmy, but nodded all the same. "Yeah, yeah. That's why I wanted to ask you about it. Since you obviously were Changed, and in turn Changed someone, you've got a good handle on what happens, I reckon. So, uh... spill."

Without looking up from his phone, Jimmy started to ramble.

"Well, there's certain side effects to becoming one of us. Migraines, muscle tension and spasms, probably gon' have a clenched jaw for a straight up hour or so from the pain. Stomach problems, mainly discomfort, because you're gonna be switching up digestive systems a little bit, don't need to be yakkin' up blood. Oh, you might hurl from the pain, depends on your tolerance, really. Uh, obviously dental pain, what with the fangs. Uh, sweats, palpitations, oh and some brief moments of heart stoppage."

Jimmy looked up to see a pale faced Dean, and he shook his head.

"Now, lemme finish. You're not gonna die. Not  _really_. You're gonna have significantly slowed down aging. You can thank Bathory for that one, that twisted bitch. You're gonna have speed, healing like no one's business, a better sight at night. You get the fangs, but you're not gonna need to glut yourself on blood 24/7. You can eat and drink like a human, and nine times out of ten you can pass for one. Just, every now and then, you're gonna need some prime grade hemoglobin, that's all. Oh, and the sex is  _amazing_. If Tyler decides to actually go through with doin' this, I'd say he's probably gonna do it while fucking you. Kind of how our line goes about that."

Again, a pale faced Dean.

"Oh, come off it Mutt. If you think for one second that my dick wasn't in his ass before he met you, you're delusional."

Dean ignored the discussion about Jimmy and Seth having fucked, because it was true that it was visible from across the country that those two had a past; rather, Dean was intently focusing on what would happen to his body, what would happen to  _him_ , if this happened.

"So... how does it happen. Like... what would Seth  _do_?"

Jimmy put his phone down, turning in his chair to face Dean directly. "Well, shit, alright, you still wanna know. Figured the whole  _heart stopping_  thing would have been a deal breaker. Well... it's like when Tyler Marked you. He's gonna drain you. And I mean,  _drain_  you. Brink of death shit, like in the movies and books. Gotta have some truth  _somewhere_  in that shit, right? Then he'll make you drink  _his_  blood. As much as you can stand it. Then, comes the fun part of your body deciding to nope out on you. Then from there, once it's all done, he'll probably give you some blood to tide you over, and tell your ass to sleep. From there, comes the part where he'll walk you through actually  _feeding_  from someone. I didn't get to teach him, he was just a natural, but he'll make sure you got this down correctly. Any other questions?"

"Do you think I should do it?"

"Will my opinion change anything, Mutt?"

"...it might."

"I doubt it will, but fuck it, you asked. No, I don't think you should, not that I doubt that you'd be one of the best of our line. You'd be a goddamn natural, no doubt about that. But think of it this way, Mutt. Tyler looks at you as his last connection to the mundane world of humanity. Sure, we're still kind of human, but we aren't. Not really. The sun makes us sick, but doesn't kill us. We can eat regular food, but it doesn't complete our entire nutrition. We can walk around during the day, but we're more active at night. Everything in our being is antithetical to who you are as a person now. I know the thought of him staying younger than you while you age is frightening, right? You don't wanna live without him, nor do I imagine he wants to live without you, not if he Marked you. But you gotta think... is he gonna resent you for doin' this?

"I mean... Mutt, I made Tyler on an  _accident_. I wasn't tryna make him one of us. I fucked up feeding and  _had_  to, or watch him bleed out on the floor. I had no  _choice_. You do. You've got an option to live your life without these guidelines and restrictions and shit. You can't just spring this on him, decide for the both of you that this is what you wanna do. You gotta talk to him. He deserves at least that..."

Jimmy sighed, his arms crossed against his chest. He hated being open about his feelings when it came to Seth, because some part of Jimmy had found himself falling in love years ago, or at least was in love with his humanity, and now to watch Seth possibly go through something similar... it pained him. This was his protege and one of his best friends and here was his boyfriend, his  _pet_ , for lack of a better term, wanting to throw away humanity over some misguided notion of love and devotion.

"I'd rather you put a ring on it, and then decide after if it's what you should do. That's just my advice. But like I said, it won't change your opinion. I can see it written all over your face. You've set your mind to this, and don't anticipate budgin' one bit. Just, be careful. Be safe. Tyler'll talk you through it, help you out. And when the deed is done, you're obviously welcome here at The Complex, since you'll be part of the Family now."

Twisting his mouth in what could only be considered a bizarre mix of half-assed smiling and a grimace of discomfort, Jimmy could do nothing but shrug, unsure of what was the proper thing to do. A reassuring hug? A pat on the shoulder? A punch to the jaw? He didn't have a huge talent for playing nice with others, and yet Dean sat across from him, concerned and anxious and pale as hell, looking for guidance.

"Go on. Scurry on outta here, tell Tyler I said he could go home early. Be safe, Mutt. Be smart. Truly think about what I said. I'm here regardless, alright?"

Dean nodded, pushing himself up from the chair, moving towards the door. A brief pause, his head turned back towards Jimmy. "Thanks. I… really appreciate it."

"Get the fuck out of my office, Mutt, before you get it all dirty with  _emotions_  and shit."

* * *

Despite all of his best efforts to get the words to form, Dean couldn't help but find himself biting his tongue whenever he'd bring it up. There never seemed like a right way to go about this, and this was something that most likely required tact; a talent that Dean  _dearly_  lacked. Instead, he'd find himself in the same place he was every night that week; wide awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling, his thoughts getting the better of him again. Maybe Jimmy was right, maybe Seth would get pissed at him for this. Maybe he  _shouldn't_  do this.

However, he was a firm believer that if something keeps coming back into your mind, it's something you're serious about. And for the better part of a year, Dean couldn't get the thought of being like  _that_  out of his head. Some days he dwelled more on it than others, but it was still an obnoxious focal point of his mind, and something had to be done about it.

_Tomorrow_ , he thought.  _Tomorrow, I'm gonna talk to him about it._

* * *

That following morning, Dean took advantage of the fact that neither he nor Seth had plans for the day, choosing to wake up early - or, in his case, just get out of bed, because it can't be waking up early if one does not actually fall asleep - and make Seth a large breakfast.

As he stood over the pan, the snapping of bacon in its grease turning into nothing but radio static on his end, he allowed his brain to return to the thoughts that had been plaguing him. It was downright impossible for him to ignore that time in the alleyway, when Seth had Marked him, and the immense pain he felt. Would being Changed hurt the same, or would it be worse? Could he realistically allow himself to go through this?

By the time that Dean had finished with breakfast, Seth was just starting to move around in the bedroom. Getting everything organized and placed down on the table, he looked down at the spread he had made: bacon, scrambled eggs with diced vegetables, biscuits with syrup, sausage, a large pot of coffee and juice. Maybe he was laying it on a bit thick this early in the morning. Before he could do anything else, arms wrapped around his middle.

"I  _thought_  I smelled something cooking. Ooh, you even made eggs?" Seth murmured, peering over Dean's shoulder, on slight tiptoes, looking at the plates laid out on the table.

"Cooked in the bacon grease, just like how you like them." Dean shook his head, eyes rolling at the happy sounding groan behind him.

"Hell. Yes. Allow me my weaknesses. What's the occasion? Hmm?" A kiss against the side of his neck made Dean pause, the sheer presence of Seth's mouth there bringing the reality of what this was all for back to the surface.

"Oh, no reason. Couldn't really sleep, got a hankerin' for some bacon, and kinda went overboard."

"Well, I appreciate the hell of it, just so you know. Love you." Another quick kiss to his neck, before Seth moved away from Dean's body, choosing instead to sit down at the table, pulling the plate towards him. The happy moan that Seth let out, muffled by the food that was shoveled into his mouth, made Dean's nerves calm a bit, but the tension was still there.

_Today_ , he asserted to himself.  _I'm gonna talk to him about it today._

As the day progressed, Seth had started to notice that Dean seemed distracted at times, before doubling his efforts at doing things for him, like doing the chores around the house, suggesting going out to the park to enjoy the weather ("everyone's gonna be at the beach, so we can avoid people for a little bit"), before ending the day back at home, curled up with each other on the couch, Seth's head leaning against Dean's chest.

"So, uh… is it cool if I, uh… talk to you 'bout somethin'?" It was now or never, and even though Dean wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to get the words out, he'd already started barreling down this path, he couldn't go back now. Watching Seth raise his head up, turning to look at him, a lazy look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well… you know I love you, right? Like, crazy stupid googly-eyes over you, yeah?"

"Googly-eyes, huh? Sounds like you should call a doctor 'bout that, babe."

"M'tryna be serious here! I mean it, though, like… you're all I really got. And we've been together for a while, and you make me stupid happy and…"

Seth moved from leaning against Dean, instead sitting on his knees on the couch, still positioned between Dean's legs. His mouth dropped slightly, lips forming a tiny  _o_ , his brain moving a mile a minute as he attempted to put together what it was that Dean was saying. His mouth closed now, he found himself furrowing his eyebrows slightly as he looked at Dean,  _really_ looked at him, before speaking.

"Wait… Dean…"

"And, well, I was just wonderin'..."

"Are you proposing?" "I want you to Change me."

They both paused for a moment, taking in what the other said, before both growing wide-eyed.

"What?!" "Wait what?"

"Dean.  _Dean_ , did you just say what I  _think_  you just said? You want me to  _what?_  Are you  _insane?_  What would ever possess you to, one, think that's a good idea and that, two, I'd ever do that? Why would you ever want that for yourself? Don't you have a fucking clue what that would mean? Do you realize what you'd be getting yourself into?!" Seth turned, making his way off the couch, needing to pace around the living room to gain control of his thoughts again.

"Do you realize what you just asked me. You asked me… to… oh my god, do you ever  _think about the words coming out of your mouth_ , my god, man. Just…" Seth had been pacing back and forth, not looking at Dean, his attention more focused towards his wild gesticulations as he got upset over what Dean had just suggested. When he saw Dean's face, turning his head to look at him as he spoke, he froze, his hands drooping to his sides.

Dean had curled in on himself a bit on the couch, chewing at his thumb nail, looking down and to the side, obviously uncomfortable with how this was all turning out. Without raising his head, barely speaking up, he muttered out, "you're right, it was dumb, I'm sorry."

With a loud sigh, slumped shoulders, and mentally counting to five, Seth sat back down on the couch next to Dean, still giving him some space to get comfortable again in his skin. "No, shush, hey, don't do that… just…  _why_?"

Biting on his lip for a moment, trying to think of the right words, Dean looked at Seth for a moment, before returning to looking down , focused intently on his hands as they wrung in his lap.

"Well, like, I said, you're all I really got, I don' got no family 'cept for you and Jimmy, and I didn't even like him for a while... But, like, he told me what happens, and that you don't die, you just... don't really grow old very quickly at all. And, just... I ain't gettin' any younger, and I don't want you to see me get all old and gross, and I told you, I kinda love you a lot and if I can stay with you longer like that, then, fuck it, why not, right? S'not like I don't know what I'm signin' up for, Jimmy told me everythin' I need to know. Figured it's better than some stupid ring, this lasts longer."

He looked up quickly, eyes wide as he remembered what Seth had said before he blew up.

"I mean... unless you want the ring? Cause I can always get you a ring and we can forget this whole thing happened…"

Shrugging sadly, he returned to biting his nail for a moment, trying to put together more words that make any semblance of sense.

"Like… I know s'gonna hurt. I didn't forget 'bout that time in the alley or anything, but… I'm… willing to go through with it. If it means I can spend some more time with you…"

Seth was fortunate that Dean had looked away for the time being, allowing him a chance to wipe at the tears that had threatened to fall. His heart was full of churning emotions. On the one hand, he was upset that Dean felt this was the only way for them to be together for the long run, upset that Dean was willing to give up a good chunk of his humanity for him; on the other, hearing Dean talk about how he cared about him and wanted to spend longer with him and considering him  _his family_ , it made his heart ache in a good way. He was conflicted; he didn't want to do this, but… if this was what Dean wanted, and he'd  _obviously_  done his research… then…

"Hey. Look at me." He placed his hand on Dean's leg, patiently waiting for Dean to turn to face him. This time, any tears that were there weren't wiped at, mostly because he didn't care, but something told him that Dean should probably see.

"I'm… not going to lie. I don't want to have to do that at all. I don't think you should feel the need to, y'know, do this to be with me forever. I'll love you regardless of if you get old and sickly quicker than me or not. That's not important to me. But…" Another loud sigh. "I recognize that it's important to you… and your reasons are… alright, fuck it, they're sweet as hell, and you've got me crying like a goddamn idiot here. But, just… are you  _absolutely_  sure about this? There's no going back on this. Once it gets to a certain point, even if you change your mind, you have no choice, except to die. Doesn't that scare you at all?"

"I trust you."

"I didn't ask that, but… Shit. I can't believe I'm saying this… but… alright."

* * *

By the time they had reached the bed, shaking hands leaving clothing strewn in a trail from the living room, the rest of the world felt miles away to Seth, whose focus now was on the fluttering pulse against his lips; the hitch in Dean's breathing as he felt cool wetness, before the slow stretch of fingers; the tiny hiss between closed teeth as he worked his way in slowly; the mundane moments he never appreciated before this very night. He'd never recognized the odd beauty in the fluttering of Dean's eyelashes with each gentle thrust; the fact that whenever he'd bite his lip, that one crooked tooth in the front made itself known; he never appreciated the feel of stubble against his lips.

But now, as he swallowed the moans from Dean's mouth, his thrusts growing quicker and harder, Seth drank them in, realizing fully how he'd have nearly forever to memorize them. Breaking the kiss, the gasp for air Dean had let out brought him back to the moment at hand.

"You ready, baby?"

"So fucking close…"

"Tell me you want this.  _Tell me._ "

"Just fucking do it already,  _please_ …"

Seth shook his head, unable to hold back the laughter at Dean's impatience on something so serious and life-changing. Not relenting at his pace, he buried his face into the crook of Dean's neck, murmuring out, "I love you," before sinking his teeth in, letting the instinct take over.

Knowing that there were no limitations to how much he could drink led Seth to let down his guard, his thrusts growing even harsher, the feel of Dean tightening around him as he came only spurring him to drink more, to fuck deeper, to completely possess and devour. Finally, it became too much for him as well, and as he broke his mouth away, the rush of his orgasm taking him hold, he barely remembered to bite at his own wrist, forcing the wound over Dean's mouth.

"Come on, baby, you gotta drink…"

* * *

Seth had managed to run to the kitchen to grab a blood bag from the freezer, letting it thaw slowly in the kitchen, before crawling back onto the bed with Dean, laying next to him, stroking a wet washcloth against his forehead.

"Deep breaths, babe, it'll get worse before it gets better. You're doing so good so far…" A gentle kiss against his cheek, with no response except a whimper of pain, as the process of the Change took hold. It had been about 30 minutes at this point, with the initial muscle spasms and stomach pain having passed, now the internal changed happening swiftly.

An hour later, Seth was texting Jimmy with updates, asking if this was normal to take this long.

-  _Generally? Yeah. He should be almost through, from what you've told me. -_  
\- I'm surprised you did it, Tyler. I'm proud of you. And, I guess, happy for you. -  
\- Go take care of Mutt. I'll talk to you later. -

He looked over to where Dean was curled up, face blotchy and pink from the pain and exhaustion of the Change, hair plastered to his forehead from sweat and the washcloth. The blankets were curled up at the foot of the bed, Dean still naked, but at least washed up somewhat, and an unused bucket sat on the opposite side of the bed, waiting in case Dean's digestive system decided to rebel.

Seth braced himself for what he knew would be the worst. He kept his hand against the side of Dean's neck, and felt, for a sickening moment, the pulse slow to a stop, the breathing cease. Seth knew it would start back up in a moment, he wasn't really dying, it was more like a hard system reboot, but it wasn't any less frightening. Scooting down on the bed to be face-to-face, Seth kept his hand against Dean's neck, waiting for when he'd feel it start back up.

A minute later, he felt the fluttering of a pulse, and the first sharp breath of air, as if woken from a deep freeze, or a desperate nightmare. Watching Dean's face with concern, he couldn't help but smile as he saw hazy blue eyes open slowly, trying to focus to the new vision of the world.

"Hey you. Welcome back."

"Love you…" It was croaked out, Dean's voice harsh and broken from everything that had occurred, but as he smiled back, Seth's heart skipped at the sight of fangs, in awe that he had done this to him. And how well it suited him.

"You okay?"

"That sucked."

Chuckling, Seth kissed Dean's forehead once more, before moving away from him to get off the bed.

"I bet it did. Come on, you, let's get some food in you…"


End file.
